Conséquences
by alHecate
Summary: —"Mais je savais pas que ça allait dégénérer à ce point." ...—"Dit ça à ton petit frère dans le coma". Il faut savoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes, c'est ce que vont apprendre les frères Gallagher malgré eux…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N__ : Mon adorable sister m'a fait découvrir la série Rescue Special Ops, et après m'être ingurgitée les trois saisons d'un coup, je ne me suis pas sentie rassasiée… du coup direction fanfic et là oh grand malheur, pas une seule fiction en français (bon évidemment j'ai lu pratiquement toutes celles en anglais ça va de soi ^^). Mon esprit de fan déjantée ne pouvant accepter cette situation, je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un ti truc histoire de remédier à cette inadmissibilité ^^_

_Donc voilà, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris d'EV et c'est bien une première pour moi pour Rescue… (en gros merci d'être indulgent ^^)_

_J'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible à la série sachant que 1 : on a tous une vision différente de ce qui se passe dans les épisodes, et 2 : j'ai regardé essentiellement les saisons en anglais donc peut-être que mes expressions ne sont pas les mêmes que dans la traduction française (même si j'ai vu des épisodes en Français pour voir 'comment ils disent' ^^)._

_Cette fiction n'est pas très longue (quelques chapitres au plus au rythme d'un chap par semaine) et se passe après le final 3x22 et est essentiellement centrée sur les frères Gallagher (sont-y pas choupinet quand même…) mais évidement tous les personnages apparaissent._

_Résumé__ : Il faut savoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes, c'est ce que vont apprendre les frères Gallagher malgré eux…_

_Disclaimers __: les personnages et l'univers de Rescue, Special Ops ne m'appartiennent pas. (bwahhhhhhh)_

_**Enjoy (j'espère) et R&amp;R (si possible ^^)**_

* * *

_._

**_Conséquences_**

* * *

_._

_Chapitre 1_

_._

* * *

.

\- « **Sauveteur Un pour la Base : on vient d'arriver sur les lieux, terminé. **

_**\- La Base : bien reçu sauveteur Un, sortez-moi ces gamins de là rapidement, terminé**_**.** »

.

Dean Gallagher raccrocha sa radio sur sa veste déjà trempée et se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire à l'intervention.

Il était déjà plus de vingt heures mais le dernier coup de téléphone reçu au QG l'avait empêché lui et les membres de son équipe de rentrer chez eux pour prendre du repos pourtant dûment mérité. Seulement lorsque qu'un gamin de seize ans appel pour demander de l'aide parce que son frangin d'un an plus jeune s'est retrouvé bloqué dans les égouts de la ville avec sa petite copine un soir de pluie, la glandouille dans le canapé devant la télévision est forcément repoussée à plus tard. Et parce que les choses ne pouvaient pas s'en tenir qu'à une fouille dans le noir des égouts crasseux de la métropole, la tempête qui faisait rage depuis le matin déversait des litres d'eau sur eux et soufflait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la rue. Le but était donc d'éviter un maximum les objets non identifiés qui volaient en rafale, sous peine de blessures diverses, et de ramener, en entier si possible, des gamins aux hormones en ébullitions.

.

\- « **Hé ho ? Quelqu'un m'entends ?** » Chase était déjà à plat ventre contre le bitume, au dessus de la bouche d'évacuation ouverte, s'assurant de l'emplacement des victimes dans les couloirs sous terre.

\- « **On est là ! Chris a le pied bloqué, l'eau monte, aidez-nous s'il vous plait !** » La voix d'une jeune fille remonta aux oreilles du sauveteur.

Le jeune Gallagher ferma alors les yeux et estima la distance qui le séparait des adolescents : probablement moins de deux cents mètres.

\- « **On arrive, tenez bon !** » lança t-il avant de se remettre debout et de récupérer son détecteur de gaz, et rejoindre son équipe.

.

Dean et Lara avaient déjà sorti les cordes et le reste du matériel qu'ils avaient regroupé au centre du groupe.

.

\- « **Chase, à combien ils sont d'après toi ?** » demanda le leader en voyant arriver son frère dégoulinant.

\- « **Je dirais, cent cinquante, deux cents mètres au plus…** » répondit ce dernier en posant son détecteur « **… pas de gaz.**

**\- OK. Toi et Jordan vous descendez. On vous assurera d'en haut avec Lara. Lachie et Heidi vous me bloquez cette foutue rue comme vous pouvez. Si on doit se taper les voitures ou des gens curieux en plus, on va pas s'en sortir. …Où est le grand frère qui nous a appelés ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ? …Personne ? **» Dean regarda à gauche et à droite mais ne voyait rien «** ...Merde ! Lachie, tu essayeras de me retrouver ce gamin !**»

.

Tous se focalisèrent donc sur leurs taches respectives malgré la pluie s'infiltrant dans leurs yeux et le vent fouettant leurs visages marqués par une journée déjà bien agitée. Lara monta le treuil en moins de deux minutes pendant que Jordan et Chase s'harnachèrent, les talkis enfermées hermétiquement, prêts à descendre dans l'antre de la ville.

.

\- « **Lara, le treuil est en place ?** » cria Dean, faisant porter sa voix malgré la tempête.

\- « **C'est bon, tout est OK !** » répondit sa partenaire sur le même ton en vérifiant ses attaches.

\- « **Sauveteur Un pour la Base : j'envoie maintenant Chase et Jordan dans les égouts, est-ce que vous me recevez ?** » Le chef d'équipe relâcha le bouton de la radio, attacha son mousqueton à la corde qui ferait descendre son frère, pendant que Lara en faisait autant avec celle de Jordan.

\- « _**La Base : bien reçu Sauveteur Un. J'attends de vos nouvelles. Terminé.**_

**\- OK, on y va. Pas d'imprudence les garçons.** » Dean fit une tape sur l'épaule de son cadet et le regarda alors descendre lentement dans le noir.

.

.

Comme ils s'y attendaient l'endroit n'avait rien de romantique : des murs noirs humides hauts d'environ deux mètres cinquante, une odeur pestilentielle et de l'eau croupie jusqu'aux cuisses Jordan et Chase avançaient, lampes torches en main, plus d'autres ajustées à leur front.

.

\- « **Un vrai petit coin de paradis…. **» lança le plus jeune en se frottant le nez.

\- « **Putain ils ont pas d'autres endroits pour flirter les mômes aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Alors quoi Jordan, t'as jamais emmené ta petite copine dans les égouts pour la tripoter en paix quand t'étais ado ?**

**\- Non, parce que j'avais pas besoin de me cacher, moi.** » Jordan sourit à son partenaire avant d'arriver à un embranchement « **Quel côté ? **»

.

Chase regarda alors à gauche puis à droite avant de mettre ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche, formant ainsi un mégaphone naturel.

.

\- « **Hé ! Vous m'entendez ?! On a besoin que vous nous parliez pour vous localiser ! **

**\- Ici ! aidez-nous s'il vous plait !** » Deux voix leur revinrent en écho.

**\- A droite …** » acquiesça Jordan en reprenant la route.

.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin les adolescents, l'eau les immergeait pratiquement jusqu'à la taille.

.

\- « **Faut se magner, l'eau monte rapidement.** » Souffla Chase à son coéquipier sans que les victimes ne l'entendent. « **Tu t'occupes de la fille et moi du garçon.**

**\- Ça marche. **» Acquiesça Jordan.

\- «** Hé, salut, moi c'est Chase et lui c'est Jordan, on est sauveteurs et on va vous sortirent d'ici, OK ?** »

.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête aux deux hommes, des larmes coulaient sur son visage blanc pétrifié.

.

\- « **Je m'appelle Amy et lui c'est Chris. Il s'est coincé le pied dans quelque chose, j'arrive pas à le retirer… **» Fit-elle en hoquetant**.**

\- « **Je veux pas me noyer !** » pleurnicha le jeune garçon en s'accrochant au mur derrière lui.

\- « **Ça ne va pas arriver, Chris. Je vais te dégager et on va remonter, d'accord ?** » Chase inspecta la jambe de l'adolescent sous l'eau et se redressa pour prendre sa radio. « **Sauveteur Quatre pour sauveteur Un : Dean tu m'entends ?**

_**\- Sauveteur Un : Vas-y Chase je te reçois, comment ça se présente de ton côté ?**_

**\- On a atteint les deux ados, l'un d'eux a le pied coincé dans une sorte de tige en métal, mais c'est pas méchant. Aucune blessure apparente. Légère hypothermie. Pouls stable pour les deux.**

_**\- Bien reçu sauveteur Quatre. Combien de temps avant l'extraction ?**_

**\- Je dirais cinq minutes pour le débloquer et dix pour le remonter si tout se passe bien. Je t'envoie Jordan et la fille maintenant. Terminé.**

_**\- C'est noté sauveteur Quatre. Sauveteur Un : terminé**_. »

.

Pendant que Jordan harnachait sa patiente, Chase tentait de sectionnait la tige en métal responsable du malheur de Chris à l'aide d'une pince multifonction. L'eau était glacée et la visibilité presque nulle.

.

\- « **OK, on est prêt à y aller. T'en est où Chase? **» Demanda Jordan en se retournant vers son partenaire.

\- « **J'ai presque fini. Cette saloperie est déjà coupée de moitié. Je te suis Jordan…**

**\- OK, on se voit en haut alors.**

**\- Non, je ne laisse pas Chris, hors de question ! **» cria soudainement l'adolescente en essayant de retirer son harnais.

\- « **Amy, calmez-vous. Mon collègue va s'occuper de votre copain, d'accord ? Ils ne seront pas loin derrière nous. Vous devez me suivre maintenant.** » Jordan encercla la jeune fille, l'empêchant de se débattre.

.

Amy acquiesça finalement légèrement et au moment où elle sentit relâcher ses entraves, elle se jeta sur Chris pour l'embrasser. Les deux sauveteurs roulèrent des yeux en même temps, avant que Jordan ne prenne finalement la main de l'adolescente pour l'emmener de force avec lui dans les couloirs vers la sortie.

Lorsque Chase finit enfin par retirer totalement la tige de métal devant le pied de Chris, son partenaire et Amy n'étaient plus visibles. Il inspecta la jambe de sa victime, s'assurant d'aucune blessure, harnacha Chris à son tour, passa le bras de ce dernier sur ses épaules et récupéra sa radio avant de commencer à avancer.

.

\- « **Sauveteur Quatre pour sauveteur Un : Dean, j'ai fini ici, je repars vers vous avec Chris**.

_**\- Bien noté sauveteur Quatre. Dépêche-toi un peu, c'est de pire en pire dehors, un vrai déluge**_.

**\- Est-que Jordan est remonté ? **» demanda Chase en grimaçant. Il avait du mal à avancer, l'eau les freinait considérablement.

_\- « __**Non, pas encore, mais je les entends, ils arrivent**_.

**\- Bien reçu. Sauveteur Quatre : terminé.** »

.

A la surface, Lara tirait sur sa corde au fur et à mesure que Jordan et l'adolescente réduisait l'espace entre eux et la sortie. Le temps avait empiré, la pluie continuait de se déverser en trombe tandis que le vent s'était encore renforcé. Lorsque Dean tourna la tête vers la droite, il vit apparaitre son frère Lachie, et un jeune homme, qui faisait probablement deux têtes de moins que lui, avancer péniblement en contre sens des rafales de vent.

.

\- «** Je l'ai trouvé en bas dans la rue parallèle, il essayait de trouver un autre passage pour descendre dans les égouts.** » Annonça le second Gallagher, une main puissante posée sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- « **Je lui avais dit de pas descendre là-dedans, mais il m'a pas écouté, Chris ne m'écoute jamais !** » cria l'adolescent énervé et angoissé de l'absence de son frère.

\- « **Je connais ça !** » Lança Dean au garçon d'un signe de tête. « **Les petits frères ça n'écoutent rien… c'est connu!**

**\- Est-ce que vous l'avez retrouvé, est-ce qu'il va bien ? **» demanda alors le jeune homme au sauveteur.

**\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont en train de revenir, tu vas bientôt le voir.** » Dean acquiesça donc, agrémenta son geste d'un sourire des plus réconfortant.

.

L'adolescent souffla de soulagement, abaissa les épaules et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et mouillés.

.

\- « **Je m'inquiète pour lui, vous savez. C'est mon boulot de le protéger**. » Rajouta-t-il en regardant l'ouverture de la bouche des égouts.

\- « **Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en nous appelant**. » Répondit Lara d'une voix douce.

.

Dean baissa la tête, son sourire s'effaça à moitié devant la remarque du garçon. Lui, envoyait régulièrement ses deux petits frères en missions périlleuses. Il ne comptait plus les fois où ils étaient accrochés en haut de falaises meurtrières, où il les chargeait de dégager des victimes sous des décombres ou dans des accidents de voitures ou, comme maintenant, leur demandait de patauger six pieds sous terre dans des égouts qui se remplissaient d'eau. Bien sûr Lachie et Chase n'étaient plus des enfants, mais quand même….

Évidemment il était inquiet, à chaque fois, mais ne devait le faire voir sous aucun prétexte. La clé : 'ne pas s'impliquer personnellement ', c'est ce que Vince répétait en permanence.

Il fronça les sourcils sous la conclusion qu'il était quand même probablement un piètre grand frère, mais fut vite extirpé de ses pensées par un bourdonnement soudain qui venait d'en dessous.

.

\- « **C'est quoi ça ?** » intervint Lachie en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de son ainé.

\- « **J'en sais rien… mais met tout de suite le môme à l'abri, aller !** » Dean regarda partir son frère et l'adolescent vers les véhicules et tira sur la corde devant lui sentant que son autre frère, sous terre, peinait à avancer. « **Sauveteur Un pour sauveteur Quatre : Chase, t'en ai où ? C'est quoi ce grondement ?**

_**\- Sauveteur Quatre : je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça se rapproche et ça n'annonce rien de bon. L'eau monte de plus en plus, ça nous arrive pratiquement aux épaules maintenant.**_

**\- Quelle est ta position ?**

_**\- On a dépassé l'embranchement, on a encore au moins soixante mètres à faire. Où en est Jordan ?**_

**\- Il arrive, il est juste en dessous de nous dans le puits.** » Termina Dean en fixant l'adolescente qui remontait l'échelle vers la sortie.

.

Au moment où Lara attrapa la main d'Amy pour l'extraire du puits, un grand bruit attira les yeux des sauveteurs sur leur gauche. De l'eau s'écoula d'un coup en flot d'une autre bouche d'égout plus loin qui, sous la pression soudaine, fit soulever la grille.

.

\- « **C'est quoi ce bordel ?!** » hurla Dean en voyant que les égouts allaient être submergés rapidement.

« **Jordan, remonte, vite, dépêche toi, aller !** » Lara détacha l'adolescente sur le côté et se jeta en avant pour attraper son collègue au moment où un courant d'eau balaya les égouts, faisant perdre l'équilibre au sauveteur. « **Je te tiens Jordan, vas-y hisse toi, … aller, c'est bon je te tiens.** » souffla-t-elle d'effort en le remontant.

\- « **Sauveteur Un pour sauveteur Quatre : Chase tu me reçois ?** » Dean essayait de maintenir fermement la corde devant lui qui s'était mise à glisser d'un coup puis à résister soudainement, les yeux exorbités devant la situation. L'eau avait du atteindre la position de son frère en moins de deux secondes « **Chase, est-ce que tu m'entends ?!** » toujours pas de réponse ce qui faisait grincer les dents de l'ainé des Gallagher. « **Sauveteur Un pour la Base : on a un problème ici !**

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

_[...] - « **Sauveteur Un pour la Base : on a un problème ici !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

_._

_**\- La Base pour sauveteur Un: qu'est-ce qui se passe Deano ? On a perdu le contact avec Chase…**_

**\- Vince, les égouts viennent d'être submergés d'un coup… on a pu sortir Jordan et un des ados mais Chase et le garçon sont toujours à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un a du ouvrir des vannes… ! Ça continue encore à monter, c'est un vrai torrent là-dessous ! **» Dean essayait de rester calme dans ses propos mais sa voix trahissait largement son inquiétude.

_\- «__** Sauveteur Un, je me renseigne, en attente**_.

**\- Renseigne-toi vite Vince ! J'attendrai pas que Chase se noie**… » l'ainé des frères Gallagher relâcha le bouton du transmetteur et rabattit sa deuxième main sur la corde tendue entre ses doigts. « **Lara, prends ma place !**

**\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **» demanda sa partenaire en aidant Jordan, toujours un peu pantelant, à s'assoir sur la route ruisselante.

\- «** Je descends !** » fit Dean nerveusement. « **Lachie ?!** » hurla t-il en tournant la tête vers les voitures dans le but de faire revenir son frère afin qu'il lui donne un coup de main pour ramener leur cadet.

.

Mais le second Gallagher était en pleine conversation téléphonique à l'arrière de l'un des véhicules, et il était de toute évidence dépourvu de radio.

.

\- «** Tu vas pas y aller ? C'est trop dangereux ! **» cria nerveusement Lara en se rapprochant de son chef d'équipe.

\- «** Chase est là-dedans bon sang ! **» La respiration et la voix de l'ainé des Gallagher devenaient erratiques. « _Ne pas s'impliquer personnellement_ », il pouvait entendre les règles de son supérieur dans sa tête. Mais il avait beau essayer de rester professionnel devant la situation, le fait que son petit frère ne réponde pas à ses appels incessants ne l'aidait absolument pas à rester serein. Il s'apprêtait à retirer son mousqueton lorsque la voix de Vince résonna – réellement cette fois – à ses oreilles.

\- «_** La Base pour **_**S**_**auveteur Un : Dean, où on en est ?**_

**\- Chase ne répond toujours pas, je vais y aller… **» Répondit le leader de l'équipe en se détachant finalement du treuil.

\- «_**Négatif Sauveteur Un. On a assez d'un sauveteur dans le pétrin. Reste concentré Dean ou je serais obligé de te faire remplacer aux commandes!**_

**\- Vince, nom de Dieu, Chase est probablement en train de se noyer ! **» Tant pis pour l'implication personnelle, cette fois-ci Dean avait totalement perdu son calme, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche mitraillaient son interlocuteur.

.

\- «_**Sauveteur Quatre à …. sauveteur Un,… Dean, on est là…**_» finit par tousser Chase.

.

La voix du jeune sauveteur était faible et saccadée mais pour son ainé c'était une délivrance.

.

\- « **Chase, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!** » Interrogea alors le Leader qui se voulait désinvolte en rattachant finalement son mousqueton.

\- « **On va bien ! Merci de demander. Chris est un peu sonné. On vient de se prendre un mur d'eau sur la tête. Le courant m'empêchait de répondre, désolé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **» Chase continuait de cracher l'eau qui s'infiltrait malgré lui dans la bouche, le tout en surveillant son patient.

\- «** Je pense qu'une vanne a du être ouverte. Vince, t'as des nouvelles ? **» demanda Dean en sécurisant la corde.

_\- «__** La Base à sauveteur Un et Quatre : content de t'entendre Chase. J'ai eu le responsable de la maintenance des égouts, il a effectivement ouvert deux vannes à l'est de la ville qui commençait à être sous l'eau. Comme il a dit, il fallait qu'il 'soulage' un peu sur les autres parties de la métropole.**_

**\- Génial… **» Firent les deux Gallagher à l'unisson.

\- « _**Quoi**__**qu'il en soit, il les a toutes refermées – 'sur ma suggestion légèrement insistante' – pour vous laisser le temps de finir le sauvetage. Vous ne devriez plus avoir d'écoulements des autres parties de la ville. Faudra se contenter de cette foutue pluie qui n'en finit pas.**_» Grogna Vince derrière sa propre radio.

\- « **On va se débrouiller avec ça alors. Chase t'as entendu ? **»Fit Dean d'une voix légèrement plus détendue.

\- «** Sauveteur Un, j'ai bien tout entendu. Ça serait sympa de nous remonter quand même…**

**\- Sauveteur Quatre, on va vous sortir de là. Quelle est votre situation ? **

**\- On est environ à …soixante dix mètres de vous. On a légèrement reculé à cause du courant mais j'ai réussi à m'accrocher à un tuyau sur le haut de l'un des murs. Il nous reste que très peu d'espace entre le plafond et l'eau pour respirer et on a plus pied depuis longtemps...**

**\- Bien noté sauveteur Quatre. Accrochez-vous, on va vous tirer. Aide-toi des murs pour avancer Chase. **» Termina le leader en enroulant sa corde autour de son poignet.

**\- Bien reçu, en attente**. » Le jeune sauveteur souffla en sécurisant Chris près de lui.

\- «** Jordan, Lara, attrapez la corde et mettez-vous derrière moi.**» Ordonna l'ainé des Gallagher à ses coéquipiers, les deux mains solidement accrochées à la longe qui le reliait à son petit frère.

.

S'il sentait que la corde bougeait en sa faveur, pour Dean ça n'allait pas encore assez vite. Il pouvait le voir en contrebas, l'eau ne coulait plus comme une rivière déchainée mais son niveau augmentait quand même et petit à petit elle engouffrerait totalement les couloirs des égouts jusqu'à prendre la dernière parcelle d'oxygène.

.

\- « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils sont toujours pas remontés ? Le type qui s'occupe de Chris, il a dit qu'ils seraient juste derrière nous ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour les ramener ?** » la jeune fille regardait les trois sauveteurs tirer sur la corde en grimaçant devant l'effort, ses mains tremblaient de froid et de peur.

\- « **Amy !** » Le troisième adolescent s'échappa de la surveillance de Lachie et courut en direction de la copine de son frère dés qu'il l'aperçut. « **Tu vas bien ?**» Demanda-t-il essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés.

\- « **Oui, moi ça va, mais il se passe quelque chose, Chris n'est toujours pas remonté… si ça se trouve il est blessé… c'est ma faute… !** » Hurla l'adolescente hors de contrôle.

\- « **Quoi ? Mais vous avez dit qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps ! Pourquoi mon frère n'est pas encore là ?!** » fit à son tour le garçon en se retournant vers le chef d'équipe. Lorsqu'il s'approcha finalement du puits pour voir si son frère n'arrivait pas, il vit le niveau élevé de l'eau. « **Oh mon Dieu, l'eau est …, il va se noyer, ramenez mon frère, ramenez-le… !**

\- «** Lachie nom de Dieu!** » Dean avait du mal à se concentrer avec des adolescents hystériques qui lui criaient dessus. « **C'est pas trop tôt ! t'étais où ?...** **Occupe-toi d'eux d'accord ?!** » Cracha t-il en voyant enfin arriver son second frère et Heidi.

\- « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chase n'est toujours pas remonté ?** » S'inquiéta également l'ancien militaire en remettant son portable dans sa poche.

\- « **On a eu un souci de vannes…** » souffla Dean sous l'effort.

\- « **Quoi ?** » Lachie regarda alors au dessus de la bouche d'égout et vit avec horreur l'eau dans le puits. « **Bordel, c'est pas vrai !** » fit-il en courant se positionner derrière Jordan pour donner un coup de main avec la corde.

.

C'est donc Heidi qui récupéra les deux adolescents qui pleuraient et se débattaient pour rester. Elle ne fit que quelques pas en arrière pour laisser de l'espace à ses collègues mais se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son ami, toujours bloqué dans les égouts, à la radio de son leader.

.

\- « …**Dean… l'eau… haute… mal… respirer… où…** ».

.

Dean n'entendait que la moitié des mots de son petit frère. L'eau avait du maintenant atteindre le plafond des couloirs. Heidi ne tarda pas pour appeler une ambulance en vue de la situation qui était passée de préoccupante à totalement affolante.

.

\- « **Chase, on y est presque, on va vous sortir de là !** » cria l'ainé à la radio, les dents serrées « **Aller, tirer !** » hurla-t-il à ses coéquipiers pour les encourager.

.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux longues minutes supplémentaires que Dean vit la première main de son cadet sortir de l'eau.

.

\- « **C'est bon, ils sont là ! Lachie, Jordan, allez me les récupérer. Lara, prépare la réa !** » ordonna t-il en maintenant la corde.

.

C'est Chris qui fut sorti de l'eau le premier : pris sous les épaules par Jordan et pousser par Chase dans le dos, jusqu'à ce que Heidi, revenue en renfort, attrape ses jambes. Il était pâle, les yeux clos, inconscient.

.

\- « **… Plus de pouls … depuis… presque une minute.** » Cracha Chase avec une toux incontrôlable.

\- « **OK, on va s'en occuper Chasie. Donne-moi la main.** » Fit Lachie en tendant son bras en avant pour aider son cadet à sortir du puits. « **là, pose-toi deux minutes et respire doucement…** »

\- « **Sauveteur Un pour la Base : on les a récupérés. Chase va bien mais l'adolescent est inconscient. En attente. **» Annonça le leader à sa radio.

_\- « __**Bien reçu Dean. L'ambulance est en route.**_ » Finit Vince en soufflant.

.

C'est Lara qui commença la réanimation de Chris, aidée par Jordan puis Dean lorsqu'il eu terminé de se détacher – ce dernier gardait un œil en coin vers son plus jeune frère. Les deux adolescents restants pleuraient dans les bras d'Heidi qui essayait de les réconforter avec des mots rassurants, tandis que Lachie et Chase regardaient la scène à moins de deux mètres.

Après quelques compressions et insufflations, Chris reprit finalement connaissance et recracha l'eau qui s'était engouffrait dans ses poumons. Dean le plaça aussitôt en PLS tandis que Lara prenait ses constantes.

.

\- « **Lachie, j'ai besoin d'un plan dur, il faut transporter ce gamin à l'abri.** » Fit son ainé en récupérant la couverture chauffante que lui tendait Jordan. « **où est cette ambulance ?**

**\- Elle arrive.** » Répondit Heidi qui lâcha finalement les adolescents, en voyant arriver le camion des secouristes.

.

.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Chris était chargé dans l'ambulance, accompagné de son frère et sa petite amie encore tremblante. Dean s'essuya le front, rendit compte de la situation à Vince et Michelle, et relâcha sa radio avant de relever les yeux vers le ciel : la pluie avait cessé pour laisser la place à quelques étoiles discrètes.

.

\- « **C'est maintenant que cette foutue tempête s'arrête…** » lança t-il en grognant à Lara qui pliait les cordes à ses côtés. « **Pour une reprise, t'as été gâtée… **

**\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.** » Répondit la sauveteuse en souriant. « **Au moins on n'a perdu personne, je qualifierais donc cette journée de… 'bonne journée'.** ».

.

Dean acquiesça. Les dernières douze heures avaient pourtant été fortes en émotion. D'abord le retour de Lara au sein de l'équipe. Il n'y croyait plus, mais quand cette dernière avait appelé Michelle pour lui demander de reprendre du service, il avait été plus que soulagé. D'après elle, le boulot lui manquait trop. C'est vrai qu'elle était faite pour le sauvetage. Maintenant à savoir comment allait se dérouler sa relation avec elle, il n'en savait rien. Elle était partie juste après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il l'aimait, et même si elle s'était retournée juste avant de quitter le poste cette nuit là, ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant plusieurs semaines après ça, mettant en suspend une relation qui n'avait finalement jamais vraiment commencée. Il avait pourtant essayé de l'appeler mais elle avait juste eu besoin de temps, de toute évidence.

Après donc le retour discret de sa coéquipière le matin, la tempête s'était déclarée, provocant un certain nombre d'accidents, sur la route mais aussi dans les bois, tout au long de la journée, qui les avait fait courir, lui et toute son équipe, pendant de longues heures éreintantes.

Et enfin, il y avait eu cette dernière opération : le sauvetage dans les égouts qui avait failli se terminer en catastrophe pour un adolescent de quinze ans mais aussi pour son petit frère Chase – _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les complications lui tombent dessus ? Si Lachie avait la fâcheuse habitude de provoquer les emmerdes, Chase, lui, se les prenait dessus sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire, un vrai aimant à catastrophes_, pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, dépité. Mais malgré cela, la journée n'avait finalement pas était si mauvaise, il avait réussi à sauver tout le monde et c'était évidement le principal – même s'il devait avouer qu'il avait eu peur cette fois-ci.

.

\- « **Ç****a te tente un ciné… deuxième séance ?** » se risqua t-il à demander à sa partenaire quand il la vit charger les cordes sur son épaule.

\- « **Euh, non, je sais pas, je suis naze. J'ai plutôt envie d'une bonne douche chaude et de me poser après …** » lui répondit Lara avec un sourire fatigué.

\- « **Ben un film chez moi alors ?** » Deuxième essai.

.

La jeune blonde pinça les lèvres comme elle savait si bien le faire et releva les yeux vers Dean pour le regarder fixement.

.

\- « **OK, mais c'est moi qui choisis le film…** » Finit-elle par dire taquine en s'éloignant finalement vers les véhicules.

.

Le plus vieux des Gallagher sourit pleinement en regardant sa partenaire partir – _essai transformé_, se dit-il intérieurement.

.

\- « **Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, on dirait un gamin trois ans devant une vitrine de jouets !** » Lança Chase en mettant un coup d'épaule à son frère lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui avant de prendre le même chemin que Lara.

\- « **Hé, tu fais quoi là ?** » répliqua Dean à son cadet, ignorant sa question délibérément; ce dernier se retourna donc devant l'interpellation.

\- « **Ben je vais m'installer dans la voiture…**

**\- Pas dans la mienne, ça c'est sûr !** » Fit l'ainé avec un second sourire, mais machiavélique cette fois.

«** Ben pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que tu sens les chiottes, voilà pourquoi !** » Dean s'accroupit pour récupérer le reste de son matériel et regarda d'un œil amusé son petit frère s'éloigner en grommelant. C'était tellement facile de se venger avec lui.

.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, c'est son second frère qui passa devant lui, mais sans un mot.

.

\- « **Hey ! Lachie !... Attends un peu, tu veux ?** » Dean le stoppa en posant une main sur son épaule. « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?**

**\- Quoi ? je vois pas de quoi tu parles ?** » répondit Lachie en continuant à avancer, son ainé sur ses talons.

\- « **Je t'ai appelé ! J'avais besoin de toi en renfort.**

**\- J'ai pas entendu avec la tempête.**

**\- T'étais au téléphone, voilà pourquoi t'as pas entendu !**

**\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. On n'entendait rien avec ce foutu vent… **» Se défendit le second Gallagher en accélérant le pas.

\- « **Alors t'aurais du porter une radio.**

**\- C'est vrai, j'ai fait une erreur, désolée Dean.** » Continua Lachie impassible.

\- « **Une erreur qui aurait pu couter la vie d'un gamin… et de Chase !** » finit par cracher Dean en arrêtant finalement son frère par le bras.

\- « **Ecoute, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? … J'aurais raccroché plus tôt si j'avais su que la situation était aussi merdique ! **

**\- Pendant une intervention, tu dois rester entièrement disponible.** » Le chef d'équipe fixa son frère qui finit par acquiescer. « **C'était quoi ce coup de téléphone de toute façon ? Je te sentais sur les nerfs. C'est cette fille que t'as rencontré l'autre soir dans ce bar ?**

**\- Non, t'occupe…**

**\- Je t'ai dis que ce Pub était mal réputé… lâche l'affaire Lachie, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.**

**\- Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.** » Finit l'ancien soldat en reprenant sa route et laissant son frère derrière, les mains sur ses hanches.

.

.

Lorsque les deux patrouilles rentrèrent enfin au poste, Michelle et Vince les attendaient. Quelques tapes sur les épaules de chaque sauveteur et un bon nombre de 'bon travail' furent leur accueil. Dean, Lara suivis par Heidi partirent les premiers aux douches pendant que Chase et Jordan gagnaient leur journée de repos du lendemain, que Michelle qualifia de '_nécessaire après s'être pratiquement noyé dans les égouts' _et_ 'pour écrire un rapport plus intelligible_'. Après un remerciement sommaire, les trois sauveteurs restants prirent alors la place dans les vestiaires une fois ces derniers vacants.

.

\- « **Bon alors on fait quoi ce soir, y a un bar que j'ai envie d'essayer…** » lança Lachie en train de se savonner.

\- «** Pour moi c'est mort, je rentre avec Heidi et on se met sous la couette direct.** » Répondit Jordan dans la douche d'à côté.

\- « **Epargne-moi les détails Jordan**. » Cracha le second Gallagher. « **Chase ?**

\- « **Heu, non. Je pense que je vais rentrer à l'appart'. Je suis complètement KO.** » Le cadet enfila son T-shirt avant de récupérer ses chaussures sous le banc.

\- « **Aller quoi, tu vas pas me laisser tomber. Dean est déjà parti. Juste toi et moi…. Et c'est moi qui paye !** » insista Lachie en regardant par-dessus la porte de douche.

\- « **T'as vu l'heure qu'il est…**

**\- Et alors ? Juste un verre ou deux. En plus Michelle t'a donné ta journée demain. T'as besoin de te détendre frangin!**

**\- Mais toi t'as pas ta journée demain. **» Dit Chase en souriant. « …**Bon, OK, mais pas longtemps. **»finit-il par souffler devant les yeux suppliants de son grand frère**.**

\- «** Génial. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr qu'il est super ce bar. **» Fit Lachie en se retournant pour se rincer « ** Tu vas pouvoir te défouler un peu Chasie. **».

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

_._

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, Chase en était à sa troisième bière, quant à Lachie, il terminait son deuxième verre, accoudé au bar en train de regarder un homme assis à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

\- « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » demanda le plus jeune devant l'attitude de son ainé.

\- « **Hum ?...** » fit Lachie innocent.

\- « **Tu mattes ce gars depuis qu'on est là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu le connais ?**

**\- Hein ? Non, non. …Une petite quatrième frérot ?** » lança alors le plus vieux en montrant la bière vide de son cadet, souriant comme si de rien n'était.

\- « **Non. Je vais rentrer… je suis à plat.**

**\- Ok, je te ramène. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'évacuer le surplus et je te suis…** » Lachie sourit en se dirigeant donc vers les toilettes et par la même occasion vers l'homme qu'il fixait depuis plus d'une heure et demie.

.

Chase récupéra alors sa veste qu'il enfila sans tarder, et lorsqu'il se retourna pour attendre son frère, il le surprit en grande conversation avec l'homme qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder. Ce dernier était assez petit, asiatique, probablement japonais et d'âge moyen, environ quarante ans. Sa posture disait clairement au sauveteur qu'il était tout sauf enchanté de parler avec son frère. Et lorsque trois autres hommes, tous du même type, sortis de nulle part, encerclèrent son ainé, Chase s'avança pour voir ce qu'il se passait de plus près. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de rejoindre le groupe que le premier coup de poing vola en direction de la mâchoire de Lachie – qu'il évita de justesse. En revanche le second l'atteignit en plein estomac.

.

\- « **Hey !** » hurla Chase à l'intention des hommes qui malmenaient son frère « **Lâchez-le !** » fit-il en arrivant près de son ainé dont les bras étaient tenus en arrière par l'un des asiatiques.

.

Seulement son intervention lui valut également une attaque surprise par derrière. Il se dégagea comme il le put de l'homme qui lui avait encerclé le cou de ses bras, se baissa en voyant arriver une main en sa direction mais ne put esquiver le coup de pied qu'il prit dans l'abdomen, suivi du genou dans le nez, qui le redressa instantanément malgré lui. Du coin de l'œil il vit son frère se délivrer et se battre avec deux des japonais qu'il avait accostés. Lorsqu'il projeta l'un d'eux sur l'une des tables à côté – qui se brisa sous le poids de l'individu –, les clients, probablement des motards de passage, se mirent de la partie et le bar se transforma en un vrai champ de bataille. Chase essaya de rejoindre son frère à quatre pattes mais l'un des hommes responsables de la bagarre l'attrapa par le T-shirt et l'envoya valser dans les airs. L'atterrissage ne se fit pas en douceur et c'est le coin d'une chaise qui gagna contre son arcade sourcilière. Un peu sonné, il leva la tête vers Lachie qui avait mis KO l'homme qu'il avait abordé au tout départ. Son ainé se rapprocha alors de l'évanoui, se baissa et récupéra quelque chose dans la poche intérieur de la veste de ce dernier avant de chercher son cadet des yeux. Lorsqu'il le repéra, il le rejoignit, l'attrapa par le bras pour le remettre debout et ils se faufilèrent tous les deux hors du bar devenu l'arène d'un multiple match de boxe improvisé.

.

\- « **C'était quoi ça ?!** » hurla Chase à son frère lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking totalement essoufflés.

\- « **Une belle baston…** » répondit Lachie en souriant, les mains sur ses genoux.

\- « **Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était qui ces types, bordel ?**

**\- Quels types ?**

**\- Ceux que t'as foutus en boule et qui nous ont pétés la gueule !**

**\- Je voix pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai juste voulu aller aux chiottes et ils étaient pas disposés à me laisser passer.**

**\- Je t'ai vu récupérer un truc dans la poche de l'un d'eux…**

**\- Quoi ? T'as pris un trop gros coup sur la tête frangin… aller viens !** » Lachie se redressa et fit une petite tape dans le dos de son cadet pour le motiver à avancer. Mais il perdit finalement le sourire lorsqu'il arriva avec son frère devant sa voiture. « **Merde !** » souffla t-il en faisant le tour la jeep, les poings serrés.

.

Les pneus étaient tous à plat. Chase passa sa main devant son visage, pensant que de se frotter les yeux allait le réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il s'était fourré. Seulement rien à faire, la seule voiture en vrac sur le parking était bien celle de son frère. Il récupéra alors son portable dans la poche de son pantalon avant de composer le numéro qui lui vaudrait probablement un certain nombre de réflexions.

Lachie continuait de faire l'inventaire des dégâts en râlant. En plus des quatre pneus crevés, la vitre arrière avait été pulvérisée et les sièges saccagés, l'auto radio avait disparu tout comme le volant, et deux symboles japonais étaient gravés sur la carrosserie – et d'après lui, ça n'avait rien de mots d'amour.

.

\- « **Bordel, ils vont me le payer…** » gronda l'ancien soldat à lui-même en mettant un coup de pied colérique dans le pare-choc avant qui finit par se décrocher.

\- « **Ah oui ? Qui ça ? Les mêmes gars que tu connais pas, hein ?** » lança Chase sur un ton de défit.

\- « **Arrête un peu Chasie. Tu deviens parano …**

**\- Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre pourtant : y a que ta caisse qu'est dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Lachie, hein ? Et pour la deuxième fois : c'est qui ces types ?**

**\- J'en sais rien. Par contre ce que sais c'est qu'il faut que t'arrêtes de boire…**

**\- Mais bien sûr !** » Finit Chase en baissant la tête, énervé.

\- «** Aller, c'est bon, on verra ça demain.**

**\- Ça te ressemble pas ça. Tu laisses jamais rien en plan d'habitude. Mais bon, vu que je suis parano…**

**\- Ouais c'est tout à fait ça Chasie!... Bref, Je vais appeler un taxi et on va rentrer se poser, d'accord ?**

**\- Pas la peine.** » fit Chase en faisant un signe de tête vers l'entrée du parking où un 4x4 bleu arrivait en trombe.

\- « **Oh, c'est pas vrai Chase, t'as pas appelé Dean ?** » Lachie fixa son cadet en désapprobation, passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se retourner, un faux sourire imprimé sur son visage, vers la voiture de son ainé qui se gara juste devant lui.

.

\- « **Vous allez me le payer tous les deux… vous venez de me foutre en l'air ma soirée.** » Lança le plus vieux des Gallagher en sortant de sa voiture avant de claquer sa portière furibond.

.

Seulement lorsqu'il fit face à ses deux frères, son expression changea radicalement. Lachie avait une plaie au front à la limite du cuir chevelu, une pommette pourpre, qui tournerait probablement au bleu foncé dans les prochaines heures, et une lèvre gonflée sanguinolente – sans parler des autres ecchymoses un peu partout sur ses bras. Quant à Chase, il avait la moitié du visage recouvert par du sang, d'abord provenant d'une coupure au niveau de son arcade sourcilière et ensuite de son nez – même s'il voyait bien qu'il avait essayé de le camoufler en s'essuyant. Son bras était en écharpe et Dean se demanda si c'était son épaule qui avait encore trinquée ou si son petit frère se tenait en fait ses côtes. La deuxième solution sembla être la bonne vu que Chase baissa le bras aussitôt lorsqu'il comprit que son frère était en train de faire l'inventaire interne de ses blessures.

.

\- « **Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** » Fit Dean en s'avançant vers Chase pour l'inspecter de plus prêt.

\- « **Ah mais arrête. Ça va, c'est rien.** » Fit le plus jeune en retirant la main de son ainé qui s'apprêtait à contrôler sa blessure. « **On s'est retrouvé au milieu d'une bagarre, on s'est juste défendu… **» _il ne mentait pas réellement, il omettait juste le fait que c'était eux la raison des hostilités._

\- « **T'as besoin de points de suture Chase …** » Grogna le plus vieux.

\- « **J'ai surtout besoin de rentrer et de dormir. C'était une journée vraiment pourrie et tout ce que je veux c'est l'oublier et de passer à la suivante en espérant qu'elle sera pas aussi merdique que celle-là !** » Finit le jeune sauveteur en s'installant à l'arrière du 4x4, les yeux baissés.

.

Dean tourna alors la tête vers Lachie pour le fixer d'un œil noir. Il se recula néanmoins sans un mot supplémentaire pour laisser passer son second frère jusqu'à la voiture. Avant de prendre le siège du chauffeur, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la Jeep dépouillée de son cadet et sur les inscriptions gravées au couteau sur la porte avant – ce qui lui fit serrer les dents encore un peu plus.

.

Le retour se fit dans un silence de mort. Chase était sur la banquette arrière à scruter toutes les deux secondes le rétroviseur pour voir la tête du conducteur, mais Dean regardait droit devant lui, l'air menaçant. Son deuxième frère avait bien tenté une approche pour détendre l'atmosphère mais ça n'avait rien donné et ils finirent le voyage comme il l'avait commencé, dans une ambiance pour la moins pesante.

Arrivés à destination, c'est Dean qui descendit le premier, suivi par Lachie et enfin Chase.

.

\- « **Dean… écoute…** » Commença le plus jeune en fermant sa portière.

\- « **C'est bon Chase. Pense à me soigner cet œil et profite de ta journée de repos demain pour retrouver le peu de neurones qui te reste...** » répondit l'intéressé en faisant un signe de tête à son petit frère.

Ce dernier souffla, avant de faire un sourire en demi-teinte et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, suivit par son deuxième frère.

\- « **Lachie…un mot s'il te plait**. » Intervint Dean avant que qu'il ne passe à son tour la porte.

.

Chase tourna la tête devant l'interpellation de son frère mais lorsqu'il vit les yeux du plus vieux, il préféra continuer son chemin – il n'avait pas envie de participer à une bagarre de plus. Quant à Lachie, il se stoppa, baissa la tête et souffla à son tour, avant de finalement se retourner sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

.

\- « **Non mais à quoi tu pensais franchement ?** » commença le plus âgé des Gallagher en se positionnant en face de son frère.

\- « **Mais enfin, Dean, on a rien fait de mal…**

**\- Vu ta tronche, on dirait pas. Et encore je te parle pas de celle de Chase…**

**\- Ils nous sont tombés dessus comme ça,… fallait bien qu'on se défende !** » fit Lachie, agrémenté de gestes avec ses bras en fausse soumission.

\- « '**Comme ça', hein ? T'as rien fait pour les provoquer ?**

**\- Si je te dis que non…**

**\- C'est étrange, parce que t'es justement allé dans ce bar y a quelques jours et là, bizarrement, tu y retournes et tu en ressors façon punching ball, avec ta voiture HS. Tu savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça ce soir, hein ? **» Dean posa ses mains sur ses hanches, comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait monter la tension «** Je t'avais dis de ne pas retourner dans ce Pub ban sang !**

**\- Pourquoi ? Il est pas plus mal qu'un autre…**

**\- Si, il l'est !**

**\- Dean…**

**\- Arrête, Lachie, tu veux ? Pourquoi tu te fourres toujours dans les pires emmerdes ?!**

**\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est tout moi.**

**\- Mais c'est pas Chase ! Ça lui tombe déjà naturellement dessus, il a pas besoin des tiennes ! Donc je préfèrerais que tu le laisses hors de tes magouilles.** » Dean s'était approché, menaçant. Il avait beau être plus petit que son frère, ses yeux à eux seuls auraient pu faire frissonner n'importe qui.

\- « **Il est assez grand pour faire ses choix.**

**\- Sauf que c'est toi qui l'as entrainé dans ce bar!**

**\- Il avait besoin de se détendre.**

**\- Pas en se faisant tabasser! Il a failli y rester ce soir pendant le sauvetage et toi t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire boire dans un Pub où tu savais que ça allait dégénérer ?!**

**\- Ben au moins moi je l'ai pas laissé pour aller me taper une nana.**

**\- Ça suffit Lachie, tu vas trop loin. **» Dean monta le ton en pointant son cadet du doigt. « **…Il avait besoin de se reposer, pas de sortir.**

**\- C'est vrai que tu sais mieux que lui ce qu'il doit faire. T'as toujours été derrière son cul, quoiqu'il fasse. Sauf que maintenant que je suis rentré, il s'ouvre un peu et c'est ça qui te fait chier en fait… **»

Cette fois Dean sauta sur son frère et l'attrapa au col, fulminant.

\- « **Il s'ouvre ? Il s'ouvre ?! C'est ça que t'appelle s'ouvrir ? Se faire exploser la tronche par des japonais ?** » Gronda l'aîné en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. « **Et oui je sais qui vous a fait ça, parce que ce bar est réputé pour abriter la mafia japonaise…** . **Et c'était leur signature sur ta bagnole !**

\- « **Quoi ?** » Cette fois l'ancien militaire se calma. La dernière information de son ainé le prit au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- « **Alors quoi, tu le savais pas ? Tu t'es frité avec eux mais tu sais même pas avec qui tu traites ? …Demande donc à ce type qui s'est fait péter les jambes l'année dernière parce qu'il les a cherchés d'un peu trop près. Ah mais non, tu peux pas, il est mort ! Il s'est pris deux balles dans la poitrine après qu'il y soit retourné. C'est Lara et moi qui l'avons identifié – vu qu'on l'avait retrouvé dans une rue la première fois après son … 'accident' **» finit-il par dire en relâchant finalement son frère.

\- «** Je savais pas qu'ils faisaient partie d'un groupe de mafieux, je te jure…** » Lachie fixa intensément son ainé avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- « **Ben maintenant tu le sais. Et je vais te dire autre chose : ces gars là, ils laissent jamais rien. Quoiqu'il se soit passé entre vous, ils vont pas t'oublier…** » Lança Dean en se reculant de plusieurs pas. « **Arrête de faire le con Lachie… parce que y a pas que toi qui peux en souffrir.** » Sa voix n'était plus du tout menaçante, il avait soufflé ses derniers mots par inquiétude avant de remonter dans sa voiture et de démarrer, laissant son frère en pleine réflexion sur le trottoir.

.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

* * *

_._

Lorsque Lachie se leva le lendemain matin, Chase était déjà réveillé, un verre de jus de fruit dans la main gauche. Son visage était marqué par les évènements de la veille mais le sang avait disparu au profit de pansements suture adhésifs. Assis sur le canapé, les rayons du soleil caressaient ses cheveux châtain légèrement en bataille. Lachie le regarda un instant, son petit frère paraissait encore plus jeune que d'habitude. C'était peut-être du à la soudaine luminosité qu'il n'avait pas eu la veille à cause de la tempête, ou alors la fatigue incrustée sur ses traits de jeune sauveteur. Peut-être était-ce juste ses yeux toujours enfantins et innocents cachés derrière un masque de blessures dont il était le responsable.

.

\- « **Comment va la tête ?** » Lança-t-il en se posant à son tour sur le canapé en cuir anthracite.

\- « **Tu veux parler des tambours qui jouent à l'intérieur de mon crâne ?** » fit l'intéressé en fixant la télévision.

\- « **Je suis désolé Chasie…**

**\- C'est bon, t'inquiète… .T'as déjà du avoir un sacré serment de la part de Dean hier soir, je pense que ça suffit.** » Répondit Chase en souriant.

\- « **Tu m'étonnes. Il est pénible quand il se met en mode 'je sais tout et je veux tout contrôler'.**

**\- Ça m'a pourtant empêché de faire pas mal de conneries dans le passé…**

**\- Ouais, si tu le dis.** » Dit Lachie doucement en se levant finalement pour se diriger vers l'espace cuisine.

\- «** Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'as dit ?**

**\- Qui ça ?**

**\- Ben Dean !**

**\- Bah, rien. Il m'a fait la morale, c'est tout. **» Répondit l'ainé en se servant une tasse de café.

\- «** Pourtant, il avait l'air franchement en rogne après toi hier soir.**

**\- Ouais, ben on lui avait gâché sa soirée avec Lara alors bon…**

**\- On va en entendre parler pendant un moment, c'est moi qui te le dis !** » Souffla le plus jeune en se levant à son tour du divan.

\- «** Probablement.** » Maugréa Lachie. «… **Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée de repos ?** » lança-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- « **Ben pour commencer faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.** » Déclara Chase en roulant des yeux, ennuyé.

\- « **Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?**

**\- Chris m'a envoyé un texto ce matin, je dois signer des papiers pour son assurance – certifiant que j'étais bien avec lui pour le secourir – … enfin un truc comme ça, je sais plus.**

**\- Comment il a eu ton numéro ?**

**\- Je l'ai donné à son frère hier. Je voulais qu'il me donne de ses nouvelles, j'ai quand même failli le noyer.**

**\- Il a failli se noyer tout seul en descendant dans ces égouts un soir de tempête. Faut pas être malin pour faire ça.**

**\- Ouais ben quoi qu'il en soit, il sort ce matin de l'hôpital. Ses parents viennent le chercher et ils ont besoin des papiers rapidement, donc j'ai pas le trop le choix, j'ai plus qu'à y aller…** » Chase avança d'un pas lent, dépité, avant de poser son verre dans l'évier et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

.

\- «** Je te dépose si tu veux ? **» Lança le plus vieux assez fort pour que son cadet l'entende de la salle d'eau.

\- « **Avec quelle bagnole, hein ? La mienne est toujours au poste, et la tienne est restée sur le parking du bar je te rappelle !** » Railla le jeune Gallagher en passant sa tête par la porte semi ouverte. « **Par contre, tu pourrais appeler Dean pour qu'il vienne te chercher…**

**\- Je vais me débrouiller…** » Termina Lachie en buvant son café, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

Lorsque Chase ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la rue une petite demi-heure plus tard, il découvrit son frère habillé de sa tenue de sauveteur devant une vieille Ford grise claire, un rictus de satisfaction sur son visage ecchymosé.

.

\- « **C'est pas ce que j'appelle une voiture ça…** » Fit le cadet en se moquant de la trouvaille de son frère.

\- « **Ça a quatre roues – non crevées –, un moteur et ça roule !**

**\- T'es sûr que ça roule encore ?**

**\- Arrête de te plaindre, tu veux ? Ça va quand même t'éviter de payer un taxi je te signale.**

**\- Mouais…. **» Grogna Chase en regardant par la fenêtre avant de la Ford pour inspecter l'intérieur. « **T'es sûr que tu veux me déposer, ça va te faire un sacré détour et t'es déjà à la bourre pour le boulot.** » Rajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

\- « **Bah, je leur dirai que c'était de ta faute !** » Lachie ouvrit la portière côté conducteur avant de s'installer au volant. « **Aller, grimpe !**

**\- Bon sang, y a même pas de ceinture de sécurité de mon côté. Pour des secouristes ça le fait pas de se balader là-dedans. Où est-ce que t'as trouvé cette poubelle ?** » Bougonna le plus jeune en s'installant à son tour sur son siège.

\- «** C'est notre chère voisine de la maison d'en face qui nous l'a prêtée…**

**\- Mais elle a au moins quatre-vingts piges. Elle conduit encore ?**

**\- Ben de toute évidence oui. Et elle tient beaucoup à sa voiture !** » Lachie mit la clé dans le contacte en regardant son frère d'un œil facétieux.

\- «** Quoi ?** » S'inquiéta Chase en tournant la tête vers son ainé « **Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**

**\- Ben fallait bien que je lui donne quelque chose en retour, sinon elle m'aurait pas prêté la voiture…**

**\- Dis-moi ce que t'as fait.**

**\- Ben… je lui ai promis que tu irais prendre le thé avec elle !**

**\- Quoi ?!** » S'indigna Chase.

\- « **Je savais qu'elle t'aimait bien… et on avait besoin d'un moyen de transport rapidement alors….**

**\- Tu vas me le payer !**

**\- Ça sera l'occasion d'apprendre à la connaitre Chasie. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça sera le coup de foudre.** »

.

Le plus jeune Gallagher frappa l'épaule de son frère d'un coup de poing tandis que ce dernier souriait ouvertement en prenant la première rue sur leur gauche.

.

Après un petit quart d'heure de route, Chase sentit que son ainé n'avait plus du tout l'esprit espiègle, au contraire, il était même plutôt crispé. Les yeux de son frère se baladaient sans cesse de son rétroviseur extérieur à celui de l'intérieur, se concentrant plus sur ce qu'il y avait derrière la voiture que sur la route devant lui.

.

\- « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** » Demanda-t-il en passant la tête entre les deux sièges avant pour regarder derrière.

\- « **Rien**. » Fit Lachie en serrant les dents.

\- « **Arrête un peu. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a …**

**\- Cette voiture – la noire – elle nous suit depuis qu'on est parti de l'appart'.** » Répondit finalement l'ainé sérieusement en fixant de nouveau son rétroviseur intérieur.

\- «** Ben elle va peut être aussi à l'hôpital…**

**\- Sauf que j'ai pris une autre route exprès, et elle est toujours là. **»Le conducteur mis le pied sur l'accélérateur, les bras tendus devant lui et les mains crispées sur son volant.

.

Lorsque Chase se retourna une seconde fois, la berline noire dévia sur une rue à droite.

.

\- « **Ah, tu vois, elle s'est barrée. Et après c'est moi que tu traites de parano**. » Lança-t-il en se redressant sur son siège. « **…Et sinon, je te rappelle que moi – contrairement à toi – j'ai pas de ceinture, alors vas-y mollo d'accord ?...** »

.

Lachie ne se détendit pas pour autant et continua à la même vitesse, ce qui ne plaisait guère à son frère. Lorsque Chase insista finalement une deuxième fois pour ralentir, son ainé n'eut pas le temps de satisfaire sa demande: la berline noire arriva en trombe de la rue perpendiculaire dans l'intersection et les percuta de plein fouet sur l'aile droite. Avec la vitesse, la Ford chavira sur la route et partit en tonneau, entrainant avec elle les voitures de passage.

.

* * *

.

Dean était assis depuis plus d'une demi-heure devant son écran d'ordinateur au premier étage de la base en train d'écrire ses multiples rapports de la veille. Concentré sur sa rédaction, il ne s'occupait pas vraiment des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Heidi et Jordan firent leur apparition qu'il s'accorda à lever la tête.

.

\- « **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jordan ? Michelle t'as pas donné ta journée ? **» Lança-t-il en suivant des yeux le jeune sauveteur jusqu'à un bureau.

\- « **Heidi m'a convaincu d'écrire mon rapport ce matin pour être tranquille après…** » Répondit le brun légèrement bougon.

.

La rousse sourit, satisfaite de l'impacte qu'elle avait sur son petit copain. Elle lança un regard comblé à Dean et Lara, qui venait juste de prendre place derrière son partenaire.

.

\- « **Tu m'as l'air un peu tendu… Ça va ?** » souffla la blonde doucement en ce retournant vers l'ainé des Gallagher. « **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Lachie et Chase ont fait des leurs ?**

**\- Ouais, on peut dire ça. **» Grogna Dean en se redressant. « **Ils se sont retrouvés dans une bagarre … je suis allé les chercher sur le parking du bar, leur voiture s'est fait massacrer**.

**\- J'ai bien fait de pas y aller ! **» Fit Jordan en écoutant ses collègues.

\- «** Et ils n'ont rien ?** » demanda Heidi inquiète.

\- « **Quelques blessures superficielles.** » Répondit leur leader « **J'avais pourtant prévenu Lachie de ne pas retourner dans ce Pub…**

**\- Comment ça 'retourner' ? Je croyais qu'il n'y était jamais allé ? **» Jordan fronça les sourcils en attendant la réponse de Dean.

\- «** C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?** » Le chef de l'équipe se retourna vers le jeune homme brun, inquisiteur.

\- « **Ouais. Il voulait essayer un nouveau bar avec Chase et moi, hier soir. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre….**

**\- Sauf qu'en fait il y était déjà allé y a quelques jours.** » Répondit Dean en serrant les dents et en se remettant face à son écran d'ordinateur.

\- «** Quel bar c'était ?** » Lara s'avança près de son bureau avant d'allumer son PC.

\- « **Le 'Kintaro'** » Cracha son partenaire juste derrière elle.

\- « **Non ?! Tu déconnes ?! C'est pas le bar où il y a eu ce… ?** » commença la blonde qui s'était finalement retournée en entendant le nom de l'établissement.

\- « **Si c'est bien celui là !** » Gronda Dean énervé.

\- «** C'est quoi le problème avec ce bar ?** » fit Jordan en levant les sourcils.

\- « **Disons que c'est pas un Pub où t'as envie de te faire des potes. Enfin sauf si tu veux te retrouver avec les jambes pétées et deux balles dans le corps.** » Expliqua Lara en grimaçant.

\- « **Merde ! Il est si mal réputé que ça ?**

**\- Vaut mieux pas trop si frotter… à ce qui parait, y a la mafia japonaise là-bas, non ? **» Lança Heidi en se rapprochant de la machine à café.

\- «** Ouais, à ce qui parait, en effet…** » marmonna Dean sans tourner la tête.

\- « **Comment tu sais ça toi ?** » demanda Jordan à sa copine.

\- « **Y a encore plein de choses que tu sais pas sur moi** » Fit la rousse en offrant un large sourire taquin à son partenaire.

\- « **Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es parti avant la fin du film… **» murmura Lara à Dean sans que les autres ne l'entende.

\- « **Désolée Lara, j'espère qu'on pourra se remettre ça ?** » Minauda l'intéressé dans le cou de sa collègue.

\- « **J'y compte bien.** » Chuchota la sauveteuse dont les joues avaient légèrement virées au rouge.

.

\- « **Et au fait, qu'est-ce qui fait Lachie ? Il devrait pas déjà être là ?** » Les interrompit Heidi en prenant place à côté de Jordan, deux tasses à la main.

.

\- « **Ben trouvez-le moi, et rapidement !** » Gronda Michelle en sortant de son bureau comme une furie. « **J'ai un AVP à l'angle de Penshurst Street et Edgbaston Road, impliquant cinq véhicules. **» Finit-elle en s'adressant à ses sauveteurs.

\- « **Ok, on y va !** » Lança Dean en se levant de sa chaise rapidement avant de prendre sa veste sur le dossier. « **Heidi, tu prends le camion. On se rejoint là-bas.** » Fit il en descendant les escaliers du QG.

.

.

C'est Lara qui prit la place du conducteur tandis que Dean appelait son frère, sensé être présent, sur son portable.

.

\- « _**La Base pour équipes un et deux : les pompiers sont déjà sur place, ils sécurisent le carrefour. Les ambulances sont prévenues.**_ » Fit Michelle à ses sauveteurs.

\- « _**Il semblerait qu'il y ait pas mal de victimes, alors commencez par faire l'inventaire de la situation avant de vous lancer. **__» _Ajouta Vince en prenant la radio des mains de sa supérieure_. « __**Dean, est-ce que tu as réussi à joindre Lachie ?**_

**\- Négatif, Vince. Je viens d'appeler trois fois sur son portable et j'ai toujours rien. J'essaye Chase, il sera peut-être où il est. Terminé.** » Répondit le chef d'équipe sur les nerfs.

.

Après un nombre infructueux d'appels à ses deux frères, Dean jeta son portable devant lui.

.

\- « **Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?!** » hurla-t-il en se préparant à descendre de la voiture.

\- « **Tu crois qu'ils ont des problèmes ?** » s'inquiéta Lara en claquant sa portière.

\- « **Lachie va en avoir pour sûr s'il se pointe pas nous donner un coup main ici. Je pourrais rien faire si Michelle décide de le virer cette fois…**» grogna l'ainé des Gallagher en récupérant son portable, qu'il mit finalement dans sa poche.

.

Heidi se gara juste à côté des autres véhicules. En sortant du camion, elle jugea d'un coup d'œil la situation : une bombe aurait pu exploser qu'elle n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. Il y avait une petite fourgonnette, couchée sur le côté, incrustée dans une Mercedes bleue dont le toit avait du être arraché par l'impact. Une berline noire, également en mauvais état, était en balance sur le trottoir juché de bout de verre et autres débris de ferraille. Il y a avait également une voiture grise claire complètement retournée, encastrée dans une vitrine dont le toit menaçait de tomber, et enfin un pick-up, toujours sur ses pneus, mais totalement défiguré avec l'avant compacté.

.

\- « **Ok, tout le monde, il y a déjà des sauveteurs sur le pick-up et la Mercedes donc : Lara tu t'occupes de la berline noire, Heidi de la Ford grise, et moi je vais aller voir la fourgonnette. Aller, on y va ! **» Lança Dean en prenant son matériel sur le dos avant de courir vers les carcasses de taule.

.

Les sauveteurs étaient tous aidés des ambulanciers et pompiers mais malgré ça aucune victime n'avait encore été désincarcérée des voitures.

Dean s'approcha de la fourgonnette, fit un point sur la sécurité du véhicule avant d'ouvrir finalement la portière droite, coté conducteur – seul point d'accès. Un jeune homme, environ trente ans, avait la tête contre son volant, un bras sur son torse ensanglanté, l'autre ballant dans le vide vers la gauche. Il était retenu uniquement par sa ceinture de sécurité. Le sauveteur posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et les retira en pinçant les lèvres.

.

\- « **Ici sauveteur Un : j'ai un code 4 pour le chauffeur de la fourgonnette. Pas d'autres passagers. Terminé.**

_**\- Bien reçu sauveteur Un. Laisse les pompiers s'occuper du corps. Terminé.**_

**\- C'est noté.** »

.

Dean relâcha sa radio et fit signe aux pompiers de venir le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Heidi dégageait une verrière pour enfin atteindre la Ford encastrée. Lorsqu'elle se baissa pour regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture, son corps entier se mit à se tendre.

.

\- « **Oh mon Dieu !** » Cria-t-elle en accélérant son passage jusqu'au véhicule à l'envers.

\- « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heidi ?** » Hurla le chef d'équipe en voyant le comportement de sa collègue à une vingtaine de mètres de lui.

\- « **Dean… ! Oh mon Dieu, Dean : c'est Lachie !** ».

.

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

* * *

.

[— _« **Oh mon Dieu !** » Cria-t-elle en accélérant son passage jusqu'au véhicule à l'envers._

_— « **Qu'est-ce qui se passe Heidi ?** » Hurla le chef d'équipe en voyant le comportement de sa collègue à une vingtaine de mètres de lui._

_— « **Dean… ! Oh mon Dieu, Dean : c'est Lachie !** ».]_

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

* * *

_._

\- « **Sauveteur Trois pour la Base : Vince tu me reçois ?** » Heidi était allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans l'axe de la portière complètement enfoncée, côté conducteur, sa radio serrée entre ses doigts.

\- « **La Base pour Sauveteur Trois : Heidi, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui passe ?**» Répondit Vince en fronçant les sourcils sous la voix alarmée de la sauveteuse.

\- « **Lachie… Lachie est dans l'une des voitures accidentées !** » Lança-t-elle en déblayant les bouts de verres devant elle.

.

Jordan se leva aussitôt de sa chaise en entendant le message de sa partenaire quant à Michelle, elle récupéra à son tour la radio dans les mains de Vince.

.

\- « **La Base pour sauveteur Trois : Heidi je vous envoie Vince et Jordan en renfort !** » fit- elle en regardant les garçons courir dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur voiture. « **Quel est l'état de Lachie ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai du mal à l'atteindre. Il est inconscient mais il respire. Dean vient de me rejoindre.**

_**\- Bien noté Heidi, tenez-moi au courant en temps réel**_**.**

**\- Bien reçu. Sauveteur Trois : terminé.** »

.

Dean était arrivé aux côtés de sa collègue en quelques secondes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère était bloqué dans la carcasse de cette voiture, inconscient.

.

\- « **Ok, va falloir découper la portière si on veut l'atteindre** » lança-t-il à Heidi qui acquiesça aussitôt avant de se retirer pour aller chercher le matériel. « **Lachie ! Lachie tu m'entends ?** »

.

Pas de réponse au grand désarroi de l'ainé. Lachie était toujours accroché par sa ceinture de sécurité, la tête à l'envers, les jambes coincées sous son volant. Il avait une blessure sur sa tempe droite, probablement responsable de son état inconscient et une autre à son abdomen, mise en évidence par une perte de sang conséquente.

.

\- « **On arrivera jamais à enlever la porte avec ces plaques de placo sur nous. Dégagez-moi ça !** » hurla Dean en se retournant vers les pompiers. « **Lachie, tiens bon, je vais te sortir de là…** » dit-il en évaluant la condition du passage jusqu'à la voiture.

.

.

Vince et Jordan n'arrivèrent qu'un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Lara avait réussi à sortir un homme de la berline noire, de type asiatique, avec de multiples fractures et commotion sévère. Son passager n'avait pas survécu, une rupture de la rate et une hémorragie interne avaient eu raison de lui. Quant à Dean et Heidi, ils se battaient toujours avec le toit de la vitrine qu'ils enlevaient bout par bout pour pouvoir enfin accéder à la porte du véhicule bloqué.

Lorsque le passage fut enfin dégagé, Jordan, aidé par sa partenaire, découpa la portière conducteur, et l'ainé des Gallagher put enfin s'immiscer à l'intérieur de l'auto.

.

\- « **TA : 10.10, pouls à 140. Jordan passe moi une minerve. Heidi va me chercher un plan dur !** » Dean inspecta son cadet les dents serrées et la respiration courte. « **Ça va aller Lachie, tiens bon…** »

\- « **Comment ça se présente Deano ?** » demanda Vince à son chef d'équipe sachant très bien que ce dernier pouvait perdre son calme du fait que la victime soit son frère.

\- « **Commotion cérébrale. Quelques côtes cassées. Perforation de l'abdomen par un bout de verre, mais à première vue pas d'organes vitaux touchés. Son radius droit m'a l'air fracturé, sans déplacement, et il a une luxation de son épaule, droite également – elle est complètement démise. Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour le sortir. Demande à Jordan la scie circulaire, va falloir retirer le tableau de bord avant de lui détacher sa ceinture.** » Dean posa un masque à oxygène sur la bouche de son cadet avant d'aider Jordan à se positionner sur le dos.

.

Ce dernier se déchaina sur le tableau de bord pendant cinq bonnes minutes pendant ce temps le chef d'équipe posait une perfusion à son frère et lui administrait les premiers soins.

.

\- « **C'est bon !** » Lança le jeune sauveteur en donnant la scie circulaire à Heidi. « **Y a plus qu'à tirer !**

\- « **Ok, t'es prêt ? On y va à trois** » Lança Dean en attrapant le volant. « **Un, deux,… trois !** »

.

Jordan récupéra entièrement la commande de bord qu'il déposa avec l'aide de Vince sur le côté. Les jambes de Lachie se libérèrent instantanément.

.

\- « **Ok, Heidi tu vas me tenir sa tête le temps que je détache sa ceinture, t'es prête ?** » Dean attrapa les bras de son cadet, sa deuxième main sur le fermoir de la ceinture. « **Ok on y va… : maintenant ! C'est bon, pose le…**»

.

C'est Jordan qui récupéra les pieds de l'accidenté tandis que son ainé l'allongeait sur le plan dur.

.

\- « **On y va doucement pour le sortir** » Commanda Dean en protégeant la tête du blessé qui commençait à reprendre connaissance. « **Hé… Lachie, tu m'entends ?** »

.

Mais l'intéressé ne fit qu'un grognement sommaire en guise de réponse.

Avant de ressortir de la voiture pour rejoindre son frère, Dean posa un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la Ford. La porte de l'autre côté était grande ouverte, de moitié dégondée et le dossier du passager avait été arraché et bloquait le côté gauche de la voiture. Lorsqu'il bougea le reste du siège, il vit avec horreur que l'assise était imbibée de sang.

.

\- « **Merde !** » cria le chef d'équipe en sortant de la voiture.

\- « **Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **» Fit Vince en attrapant le bras de l'ainé des Gallagher pour l'aider à se relever.

\- « **Lachie n'était pas seul dans cette bagnole. J'ai trouvé du sang sur le siège passager, seulement y a plus de passager : il a du être éjecté quand la voiture s'est encastrée dans cette vitrine!** » Lança le sauveteur en s'approchant de son frère.

.

\- « **Ici camp de Base : Michelle vous me recevez ?** » Appela Vince instantanément devant la nouvelle.

\- « _**Allez-y Vince. Où on en est ? **_

**\- Michelle, on a réussi à extraire Lachie, mais il semblerait qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la voiture…**

_**\- Quoi ? Qui était avec lui ?**_

**\- On ne sait pas encore. Je vous tiens au courant. Terminé** » le chef des opérations relâcha sa radio et rejoint son chef d'équipe à l'ambulance.

.

\- «** Lachie ! réveille-toi bon sang ! Lachie, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi? … tu m'entends ? Lachie ?!** » Répétait Dean au dessus de son frère.

.

Le second Gallagher finit par ouvrir les yeux légèrement et essaya de répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Son regard se planta néanmoins dans celui de son ainé et Dean vit sa profonde détresse. Il comprit alors instantanément avec qui Lachie était dans la voiture, même s'il se refusait d'y croire.

.

\- « **Oh non !... Non, non, non, non, non …** » Hurla le leader en prenant son portable.

\- « **Deano, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** » Lança Vince en fixant son sauveteur « **t'appelles qui ?** »

.

Tous regardèrent le plus vieux des Gallagher en pleine crise de panique, son portable à son oreille comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

\- « **Aller décroche, vas-y nom de Dieu, répond à ce putain de téléphone…** » Marmonna-t-il avant même que la tonalité ne commence.

.

Lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans la Ford, Dean ferma les yeux de dépit et se jeta à l'intérieur pour récupérer le téléphone qui sonnait sous les débris.

.

\- « **Dean, à qui est le portable ?** » Vince s'agenouilla près de son sauveteur, en regardant également dans l'habitacle, fouillant du regard la provenance de la mélodie.

.

L'ainé des Gallagher raccrocha son téléphone et le second portable se tut. Jordan et Heidi avaient reconnu la sonnerie et commençaient à s'agiter nerveusement.

.

\- « **Dean ?!** » s'inquiéta le coordinateur de l'unité en voyant son sauveteur livide tenir deux téléphones dans sa main.

\- « **C'est Chase… c'est le portable de Chase ! Il était dans la voiture avec Lachie pendant l'accident ! **» Lança Dean en serrant de toute ses forces le téléphone de son cadet dans sa main gauche avant d'essayer de se faufiler dans le magasin en ruine.

\- « **Non ! Dean tu ne peux pas rentrer ! Ça va s'effondrer !** » Vince retint son sauveteur par le bras mais ce dernier se débâtait. « **Il faut d'abord sécuriser l'endroit ! Arrête !**

**\- Mon frère est là-dessous ! … et me parle pas de ne pas m'impliquer personnellement, d'accord ? Lachie est dans cette putain d'ambulance et Chase a disparu, il est probablement blessé quelque part !**

**\- Calme-toi, on va le retrouver mais j'ai besoin que tu respires et que tu te concentres**. » Fit son supérieur en forçant son chef d'équipe à le regarder dans les yeux.

.

Dean acquiesça et se dégagea du bras de Vince avant de passer une main sur son visage, étalant le stress évident sur ses traits marqués, fixant l'intérieur de la bâtisse d'un air désespéré.

Le coordinateur se retourna alors, blême, face à son équipe.

.

\- « **Ok tout le monde, on m'écoute ! Tout laisse à penser que Chase était le passager de cette voiture. Il a du être éjecté pendant l'accident. Je veux qu'on me le retrouve, et pronto !**» cria-t-il à ses sauveteurs « **Lara tu prends les commandes !** » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme avant de se retourner vers Dean « **Je t'autorise à rester mais tu suivras les ordres de Lara compris ? … j'ai pas le choix Deano, t'es trop impliqué, tu manques de discernement…**

**\- Je peux très bien gérer !**

**\- Non, tu viens de te précipiter dans un bâtiment en ruine sans aucune précaution !**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Tes décisions ne seront pas réfléchies… et je peux comprendre ça ! **» Finit Vince doucement en faisant une tape légère dans le dos de l'ainé des Gallagher, avant de marcher vers les véhicules et de prendre sa radio pour informer Michelle de la situation. Lui savait très bien à quel point les choses pouvaient devenir compliquées, surtout lorsque c'est l'un des membres de sa famille qui se retrouve de l'autre côté du miroir – _Le souvenir de son propre fils blessé coincé dans cette satanée voiture de course le hantait encore régulièrement._

_._

\- « **Jordan, va me chercher l'écarteur et ramène les pompiers, on a besoin de rentrer dans ce magasin. Chase est probablement… là-dessous** **quelque part**.» Ordonna Lara très affectée en regardant Dean intensément « **Le toit est prêt à s'effondrer et on ne peut pas accéder à l'intérieur à cause des murs déjà tombés, il faut que vous me déblayez tout ça.** » poursuivit-elle aux pompiers en jugeant la situation du regard.

.

\- « **Heidi, part avec Lachie à L'hôpital. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé…** » Demanda tout de même Dean à sa collègue en mettant le portable de son cadet et le sien dans sa poche.

.

La rousse fit un signe positif de la tête, posa un dernier regard attristé sur la Ford grise encastrée dans le bâtiment et monta dans le camion avec un ambulancier en baissant les yeux.

.

\- « **On va le trouver Dean, je te le promets.** » Fit Lara doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui – _elle le savait très bien_ – ne pensait qu'à entrer dans la vitrine.

.

Tout le monde s'activait à retirer les débris du bâtiment qui encombraient le passage vers l'intérieur et empêcher l'inspection de l'office. Jordan sécurisait un maximum le reste du plafond en contrebalance sur un mur prêt à s'effondrer en utilisant des poutrelles et autres colonnes de soutènement que les pompiers avaient ramenés. Dean avait essayé d'accéder au magasin malgré tout en passant par la voiture coincée, mais le passage était bien trop étroit et la visibilité pratiquement nulle. Lorsque Lara, aidée de Jordan, réussit finalement à déplacement un pilier de l'entrée, l'aîné des Gallagher n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se faufila par l'ouverture sans attendre.

.

\- « **Non ! Dean, attends ! Ce n'est pas totalement sécurisé …. Attends !** » Cria la nouvelle chef d'équipe en voyant son partenaire passer par l'espace infime pour accéder à l'intérieur.

\- « **Lara ?** » Vince se positionna à côté de la blonde les mains sur les hanches.

\- « **Dean est entré, j'ai pas pu le retenir** » Fit-elle en récupérant sa lampe torche « **Jordan a déjà bien consolidé le tout. … ** **J'y vais !**

\- « **D'accord, mais fait attention. Au moindre bruit suspect je vous veux dehors… tous les deux.**

**\- Il ne ressortira pas sans Chase… **» Lança la jeune femme avant de prendre le même passage que son collègue une minute plus tôt.

\- «** Je sais.** » Souffla Vince à lui-même en fermant les yeux avant d'avancer vers son autre sauveteur. « **Jordan, sécurise-moi un maximum ce foutu toit, on a maintenant trois des nôtres là-dedans !** » Ajouta-t-il.

.

Comme il pouvait s'en douter Dean ne percevait pas grand-chose une fois à l'intérieur. De faibles rayons lumineux filtraient par les fissures du toit en balance. Tout n'était que poussière et désordre. Sa lampe torche en main, il fouillait pourtant chaque mètre carré du sol avec attention. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son propre cœur dans sa poitrine et sa respiration douloureuse à ses oreilles. Son petit frère était là, quelque part, et il devait le retrouver, par n'importe quel moyen.

.

\- « **Chase ?... Chase ?** » Appela-t-il encore et encore, mais aucune réponse ne lui revenait.

\- « **Dean …** » Lança Lara qui venait d'arriver derrière lui. « **T'as quelque chose ?** » demanda-t-elle en arrivant aux côtés du sauveteur.

.

L'ainé des Gallagher fit un geste négatif de la tête et continua les recherches obstinément sans un mot. Chacun prit alors un coté différent de la pièce à inspecter en repartant de la voiture vers le fond du magasin.

.

\- « **Y a du sang ici**… » Rapporta Lara quelques minutes plus tard en s'avançant légèrement pour suivre les traces qu'elle avait détectées au sol « **Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai trouvé ! Dean ! Je l'ai trouvé, il est là !** » Hurla-t-elle en éclairant une partie de la jambe du jeune homme à terre. « **Chase, tu m'entends ?!** » Cria-t-elle en s'approchant promptement.

\- « **Chase ! Chase….** » Dean avait retiré instantanément la table à l'envers qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son petit frère en la balançant sur le côté comme si elle n'était faite que de carton. « **Chase, réponds !**» Fit-il en s'agenouillant juste à côté de son cadet et en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

\- « **Son pouls est faible et rapide…** » Commença Lara en retirant sa main du poignet du blessé. « **Il faut vite le sortir de là. **» ajouta-t-elle en inspectant le corps immobile. «** Je ne sens pas de fracture…** .**J'ai une grosse lacération sur son avant bras, une veine a du être touchée, il a du perdre le plus de sang avant d'être éjecté de la voiture...**» Termina-t-elle en posant une compresse sur sa blessure.

.

Lorsque Dean retira ses mains pour l'examiner également, ses doigts étaient recouverts de sang.

.

\- « **Merde, c'est pas vrai…** » Gronda le sauveteur en regardant de plus près « **Lara aide-moi à le mettre sur le côté. Voilà comme ça, doucement. C'est bon, je tiens sa tête…** » Fit-il en inspectant le cuir chevelu de son cadet.

.

Tout l'arrière du crâne du plus jeune des Gallagher était imbibé de sang. Dean déglutit et serra les dents, les yeux fixés sur la large blessure.

.

\- « **Ici sauveteur deux : Vince tu me reçois ?**

_**\- Je t'écoute Lara. Dis-moi que vous avez trouvé Chase.**_ » Répondit le chef des opérations dans la seconde.

\- « **Affirmatif, mais il est gravement blessé et inconscient: traumatisme crânien important et lacération profonde à l'avant-bras, possible veine sectionnée. Hypotension et tachycardie. Sa respiration est très difficile et irrégulière. Pas de fracture apparente, possible lésions internes…. Besoin de renforts immédiats, il faut le sortir de là au plus vite.** » Fit la sauveteuse d'un trait en installant la minerve tandis que Dean posait un cathéter.

\- « _**Bien noté Lara, je t'envois Jordan avec un plan dur. Une ambulance vous attend à la sortie**_ ».

.

Dean ne disait pas un mot. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur son petit frère, une main toujours en contact direct avec lui pendant que l'autre effectuait les soins nécessaires à sa survie.

.

\- « **Chase, nom de Dieu…** » Souffla Jordan sous le choc en arrivant près de son collègue et ami avant de déposer le plan dur juste à côté de lui.

\- « **Ok, on y va doucement** » Dit alors Lara en repositionnant le patient sur le côté avec l'aide de son frère, avant de glisser la planche sous le plus jeune des Gallagher. « **Voilà, c'est bien, on le pose. **» Termina-t-elle en récupérant les sangles pour accrocher Chase.

\- « **Prêt à lever ?** » Dean attendit la confirmation de ses collègues et retira alors ses mains de la tête de son cadet avant d'empoigner le plan dur. « **Ok, on lève : maintenant.** »

.

Lorsque les quatre sauveteurs sortirent du bâtiment, Michelle les attendait aux côtés de Vince, anxieuse, sur la route toujours encombrée. Dean n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire un rapport de la situation à sa patronne que le corps de Chase se raidit puis se mit à trembler frénétiquement.

.

\- « **Merde, il convulse ! On le pose !** » Hurla-t-il avant de détacher son cadet pendant que sa partenaire installait son stéthoscope à ses oreilles.

\- «** Il est en détresse respiratoire.** » Annonça Lara en ouvrant le sweat bleu turquoise de Chase et en déchirant son T-shirt. « **Il s'enfonce ! **» hurla-t-elle quand elle vit le blessé s'immobiliser brutalement.

.

Dean commença à ballonner son petit frère, lui envoyant un maximum d'oxygène dans les poumons pendant que Lara posait les électrodes sur son torse. Lorsque cette dernière alluma le moniteur cardiaque, le tracé était plat. Elle releva les yeux vers Dean douloureusement.

.

\- « **Il est en asystolie !** »

.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée pour le délai d'un jour... un léger souci d'emploi du temps ^^_

_En espérant que le chap vous plaise..._

_enjoy ^^_

_._

* * *

_. _

_— « **Il est en asystolie !** »_

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

* * *

_._

Dean avait ses deux mains sur le torse de son petit frère, écrasant sa cage thoracique à chaque compression pour tenter de relancer son cœur. Tout autour de lui semblait effacé. Les voix et les sons n'étaient plus que de lointains échos, il ne voyait rien d'autre que son cadet allongé à terre qui ne bougeait plus et ne respirait plus, dansant futilement sous les compressions qu'il lui infligeait, rendant les personnes qui les entouraient comme de simples images brouillées dont il se fichait éperdument.

.

\- « **J'installe le défibrillateur.** » Fit Lara en s'activant « **Dean, enlève tes mains. Dean !** »

.

L'ainé continuait le massage cardiaque avec frénésie, ne pouvant se faire à l'idée de laisser son frère.

.

\- « **Deano ! Pousse-toi ! Il faut le choquer, arrête ! pousse-toi bon sang !** » Lança Vince en attrapant son sauveteur par derrière pour le faire reculer.

\- « **Jordan, injecte le premier bolus d'adrénaline. **»Lara essayait de rester calme face à la situation mais le fait qu'un des Gallagher soit en arrêt cardiaque devant elle pendant que l'autre se débâtait dans les bras de Vince juste à côté ne l'aidait vraiment pas «** Je charge… **» continua-t-elle très professionnelle en réglant la machine « **Je choc, on s'écarte ! **»

.

Le corps de Chase se souleva douloureusement sous la décharge pour retomber sans aucun résultat.

.

\- « **On recommence** ! **Je charge…** » Cria une deuxième fois la sauveteuse pendant que Jordan reprenait les compressions thoraciques avant le second choc « **Aller Chase, s'il te plait, nous laisse pas, s'il te plait… **» souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante au dessus de son jeune collègue. « **On s'écarte ! **»

.

La deuxième décharge agita une fois de plus le torse de Chase avant de le laisser amèrement immobile deux secondes plus tard.

.

\- « **Non !** » Hurla Dean en se dégageant finalement des bras de son supérieur pour s'agenouiller à côté de son cadet, ses deux mains de nouveau sur son torse. « **Aller Chase… reviens ! Reviens nom de Dieu ! Chase !**» fit-il en comprimant répétitivement le thorax de son petit frère avec entrain. « **Aller, s'il te plait, s'il te plait …**

**\- On réessaye !** » insista Lara pendant que Jordan continuait de ballonner son ami inconscient. « **Je charge !** » dit-elle, prête à envoyer la décharge en fixant l'électrocardiogramme. « **Attendez !... J'ai quelque chose !** » hurla-t-elle pleine d'espoir. « **C'est bon, il revient, j'ai un pouls ! **» Souffla-t-elle en souriant nerveusement devant l'écran.

.

Les ambulanciers ne perdirent pas une minute pour charger le blessé stabilisé. Dean se retourna une poignée de secondes vers Lara, les yeux toujours emplis d'effrois, avant de monter dans l'ambulance et de s'assoir à côté de son frère.

.

Vince s'essuya le front et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Michelle en regardant partir le camion des secouristes. Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour l'unité spéciale serait exemptée de tous les Gallagher, ils ne l'auraient pas cru. Mais quand deux d'entres eux se retrouvent entre la vie et la mort pendant que le troisième appréhende de les perdre, on ne peut pas faire autrement que d'y croire, même si eux avaient du mal à l'accepter.

.

\- « **Où est-ce qu'on en est ?** » Lança finalement Michelle, les yeux braquées sur l'ambulance qui disparaissait dans les rues de la ville dans une cacophonie assourdissante.

\- « **Toutes les victimes ont été désincarcérées. … Chase était le …, enfin il a été le dernier à partir.** » Répondit Vince en se retournant vers le bâtiment en ruine.

\- « **Le bilan ?** » demanda la patronne dans un souffle.

\- « **Trois blessés légers : le père et son fils dans la Mercedes, et le conducteur du pick-up deux morts : le jeune de la fourgonnette et le passager de la berline noire un blessé grave :… Lachie et trois critiques : la mère de famille, le conducteur de la berline et… Chase.** » Finit le chef des opérations en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, la tête baissée.

\- « **Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé Vince! Lachie aurait déjà du être au poste ce matin avant cet accident, et Chase était en repos. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici et comment ils se sont retrouvés là-dedans… ?** » Michelle tourna sur elle-même, énervée et inquiète, en regardant les remorqueurs s'occupaient des véhicules accidentés.

\- « **Dean a envoyé Heidi à l'hôpital pour essayer d'obtenir des réponses de Lachie. Je vais l'appeler pour avoir des nouvelles. On a aussi des témoins qui disent avoir tout vu de l'accident, et y a des caméras de surveillance à ce feu, et au distributeur automatique là-bas. Je vais contacter la voirie pour les récupérer.**

**\- Bien. Tenez-moi au courant Vince. ….Et aussi de l'état de Lachie et Chase…** » Fit la patronne en essayant de reprendre contenance. « **Les journalistes sont là, je dois y aller. Ils vont avoir pas mal de questions… **_**auxquelles je n'aurais probablement aucune réponse**_**.** » Finit-elle en inspirant profondément avant de partir vers les caméras.

.

Vince passa sa main une seconde fois sur son visage avant de rejoindre ses deux derniers sauveteurs présents. Lara et Jordan ne disaient pas un mot, tous deux toujours sous le choc de la matinée qu'ils venaient de passer.

.

\- « **Ecoutez vous deux, je sais que c'est pas facile et on aimerait tous être à l'hôpital maintenant pour savoir … **» La voix du chef des opérations s'érailla devant l'émotion. Il se tut quelques secondes avant de redresser la tête. « **On va finir de ranger ici et on ira prendre des nouvelles, d'accord ? **» Vince sourit tristement à Lara et Jordan qui lui retournèrent son attention en acquiesçant difficilement.

.

.

* * *

.

Il avait toujours détesté les ambulances et encore plus les hôpitaux, mais lorsque que c'était un membre de sa famille qui était sur ce satané brancard, c'était pire. Dean avait compté les minutes de trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, et même s'ils étaient relativement près, le voyage avait été éternellement long selon lui. Chase n'avait pas ouverts les yeux, il n'avait pas bougé ni même repris conscience ne serait-ce qu'un instant il était resté immobile, effroyablement inerte. Pour l'aîné c'était le pire, voir son petit frère aussi apathique, lui qui n'était en règle générale jamais totalement calme. Toujours en train de s'agiter pour un oui ou un non, ou parler – un vrai moulin à parole – et cela depuis qu'il était enfant. Même quand il dormait il avait tendance à se tourner, à changer de sens cinquante fois dans la nuit. Il n'y avait que quand il avait bu : là il pouvait rester dans la même position acrobatique pendant des heures à ronfler ou à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Dans tous les cas il n'avait jamais était aussi inanimé, aussi longtemps. Son visage, au moment présent, était figé, il reflétait la douleur et cet état rendait Dean malade. Leur métier en avait fait pourtant voir de belles à Chase : entre les coups sur la tête et les blessures diverses il avait même failli se noyer, à plusieurs reprises. La pire fut sans nul doute la fois où sa bouteille d'oxygène avait été trafiquée pendant la recherche d'une mariée sensée être tombée dans un lac, et Dean avait été obligé de le réanimer. Il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes – tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il s'en était sorti avec rien d'autre qu'une bonne toux persistante, et pour lui une belle frayeur – qu'il avait évidemment cachée…

.

\- « **Monsieur !... Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous. On va s'occuper de lui… Monsieur ?!**»

.

La voix d'une femme s'imposa dans son esprit et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit une infirmière, une main posée sur son torse, l'obligeant à ne pas avancer d'avantage, détachant ses doigts du poignet de son cadet. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

.

\- « **On va s'occuper de lui**. » Répéta la jeune femme aussi chaleureusement que possible lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Dean se relever vers elle.

.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et l'ainé des Gallagher se retrouva donc devant une double porte battante fermée, seul. _Il détestait vraiment les hôpitaux_.

.

\- « **Dean !** ».

.

L'interpellé se retourna alors, et se trouva nez à nez avec Heidi. La jeune femme était pale. Dean pouvait voir qu'elle s'était essuyée les joues mais ses yeux restaient rougis et légèrement gonflés.

.

\- « **C'était Chase ?** » Demanda la sauveteuse en montrant les portes battantes où avait disparu le brancard. « **Est-ce que... heu… ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?** »

\- « **Pas vraiment, non.** » Répondit simplement Dean totalement amorphe.

.

Il savait la jeune femme proche de son cadet. Elle, Jordan et Chase avaient à peu près le même âge – même si son frère était malgré tout le plus jeune de la troupe. Elle était arrivée la dernière à l'unité spéciale de sauvetage – en dehors de Lachie évidement –, mais elle s'était toute de suite prise d'amitié pour les deux garçons – même si pour Jordan leur amitié avait évolué différemment. Heidi et Chase étaient probablement les plus sensibles de l'équipe et il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à la voir totalement retournée face à la situation. Mais elle était également sauveteuse, et comme chaque membre de son unité, Dean savait qu'elle était forte. Il ne servait donc à rien de lui mentir.

.

\- « **Traumatisme crânien important et hémorragie sévère. On a été obligé de le réanimer. Il est resté en asystolie pendant trois minutes et quarante huit secondes**. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton pesant.

.

Heidi resta un instant à fixer l'ainé des Gallagher sans dire un mot, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. L'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était éteint. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dean comme ça. Leur boulot était difficile mais son chef d'équipe était probablement le plus professionnel de tous. Malgré le fait que ses deux frères travaillent avec lui, il était toujours concentré, et même si tout le monde savait que de temps à autre l'inquiétude pour ses cadets prenait le dessus dans les situations extrêmes, il n'en restait pas moins très efficace et agissait pour le bien de tous – patients comme collègues. Mais là c'était différent, il n'avait rien pu contrôler et même s'il essayait de le cacher, son visage s'était transformé. Heidi pouvait voir la souffrance de Dean à l'intérieur même de ses yeux et pour elle c'était réellement terrifiant.

.

\- « **On devrait peut-être s'assoir.** » Dit-elle finalement pour briser le silence.

\- « **Comment va Lachie ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à lui parler ?** » Demanda alors le plus âgé des Gallagher en prenant une chaise dans la salle d'attente avant de se frotter le visage de ses deux mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

\- « **Il est resté conscient tout le long du trajet mais n'a pas dit grand chose. Je me suis fait éjecter comme toi en arrivant ici. Ils l'ont emmené et depuis j'attends. Il ne répétait que deux mots dans l'ambulance…**

**\- Lesquels ?** » insista Dean en regardant chaque porte qui s'ouvrait dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de ses frères.

\- «**Il a dit '**_**Chasie**_**' et… merde c'est qui ces types ! **» s'exclama la rousse d'un coup.

\- « **Hein ?** » fit Dean en relevant la tête surpris.

\- « **Quoi ? Heu, non non, c'est pas ça qu'il a dit, mais Dean regarde !** »

.

En face d'eux venait de surgir quatre hommes asiatiques, des japonais, qui encerclaient un cinquième à l'air plus que menaçant. Ils étaient tous en costard noir, chaussures de ville, et cravate grise foncée. L'un d'eux demanda des nouvelles de deux hommes qui auraient été blessés dans un accident de voiture sur Penshurst Street. Lorsque le médecin annonça le décès de l'un d'eux et que l'autre était en chirurgie dans un état critique, l'homme du milieu s'énerva et partit dans la seconde de l'hôpital sans un mot supplémentaire. Sous les vestes des deux derniers, on pouvait facilement apercevoir des armes à feu coincées dans leurs ceintures.

.

\- « **Dean, c'était les 'proches' des victimes de la berline noire que Lara s'est occupée tu crois ?** » Demanda Heidi, inquiète.

\- « **Ça en a tout l'air…** » Répondit l'ainé des Gallagher en les scrutant en train de partir.

\- « **Des Japonais… Tu penses que ça avoir avec heu …**

**Oui Heidi, je pense exactement que ça avoir avec la bagarre de Lachie et Chase d'hier soir. **» Fit le sauveteur en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme à chaque fois que la - situation lui échappait.

\- «** Oh non, c'est pas bon. Il faut qu'on appelle la police...**

**\- Pour leur dire quoi, hein? Qu'on pense que la mafia Japonaise en a après des sauveteurs. … On a rien Heidi. Et en plus ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.** » Lança Dean en serrant les dents.

.

La jeune sauveteuse baissa la tête, tourmentée. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de revoir le sourire tellement enjoué de Chase et d'écouter Lachie plaisantait avec ses deux frères à nouveau. Elle entendit son chef d'équipe souffler juste à côté d'elle, il avait maintenant ses doigts entrelacés sur sa tête et ses mains frictionnaient ses cheveux courts en un mouvement de va et vient de sa nuque à son front. Il finit par poser finalement l'arrière de son crane sur le mur impassible juste derrière lui, fixant le plafond morose comme s'il allait lui donner les réponses à ses questions.

.

\- « **Au fait, c'était quoi alors ?** » demanda alors Dean après quelques secondes sans tourner la tête.

**\- Quoi ?** » s'étonna Heidi en remontant ses yeux vers l'ainé des Gallagher.

\- « **Ben le deuxième mot que Lachie a dit dans l'ambulance…**

**\- En premier '**_**Chasie**_**' et… **»La rousse baissa la tête de nouveau avant de déglutir«** …et son deuxième mot c'était : … '**_**pardon**_**'. **»

.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 7._

* * *

_._

Il avait d'abord pris un café au distributeur puis s'était rassis. Mais au bout de quinze minutes ses jambes ne supportaient plus l'immobilité – _à moins que ce ne soit ses nerfs_. Il se releva donc pour faire quelques pas dans les couloirs non loin de la salle d'attente pour essayer d'oublier cette foutue pendule au mur qui martelait la moindre seconde à l'intérieur de son crane. Au bout du quatrième café, c'est ses mains qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler. Dean hésitait entre dévaster la salle d'attente en explosant chaque chaise sur le sol, frapper les murs jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles portes apparaissent, ou alors démonter le premier gars venu – _après tout il était dans un hôpital, on pourrait soigner ce pauvre type rapidement_. Il opta cependant pour les poches de son pantalon bleu de sauveteur où il y fourra donc ses doigts recroquevillés, évitant probablement un certain nombre d'ennuis qu'auraient pu lui rapporter les autres alternatives. L'attente lui était réellement insupportable et la première heure n'était pas encore passée. Il avait déjà fait au moins cinq fois le tour de la salle d'attente et connaissait parfaitement chaque recoin de cette dernière à son plus grand désespoir. Il pouvait voir Heidi à sa gauche. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, ses deux mains collées paume contre paume, à l'intérieur de ses genoux serrés, la tête éternellement baissées. Il aurait du aller la voir pour tenter de lui parler – c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, n'importe quel autre jour, en bon leader de l'équipe – mais aujourd'hui, lui même était déjà dans un état à la limite de l'aliénation. Attendre de savoir si ses frères étaient toujours en vie était atroce. Comment pouvait-il la rassurer alors que lui était déjà sous l'emprise de la panique. _S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces personnes attristées avec lui à 'patienter' dans cette fichue salle d'attente, cette saleté de pendule aurait déjà fait un vol plané par la fenêtre… _

_._

\- « **Pour Lachie Gallagher ?** »

.

Heidi se leva instantanément et Dean se retourna derechef vers la voix du médecin qui résonna à ses oreilles comme un écho en plein milieu d'une grotte.

.

\- « **Oui ! C'est mon frère, comment va-t-il ?** » Fit-il impatient en s'avançant à grand pas vers l'homme en blouse blanche.

\- « **Il est hors de danger…** » lança le médecin qui vit tout de suite que le sauveteur en face de lui avait besoin d'entendre avant tout une bonne nouvelle. « **…enfin s'il respecte nos recommandations.**»

\- « **C'est-à-dire ?** » Demanda Dean impétueux.

\- « **Disons que votre frère a eu beaucoup de chance. Tout le coté droit de son corps a subi un fort traumatisme. Nous avons été obligés de remettre son épaule en place. Son ligament acromio-ventriculaire a été déchiré et une intervention sera donc à prévoir. Son radius droit est fracturé en oblique mais sans déplacement, nous avons donc plâtré son avant-bras… plusieurs côtes cassées, plus quelques-unes fêlées. Il a également une commotion cérébrale importante et une lacération au niveau thoracique abdominal qui a provoqué une perte conséquente de sang, d'où une anémie importante. L'échographie et le scanner triple-contraste nous ont révélé qu'aucun des organes vitaux n'a été touché, mais comme dans beaucoup de cas de traumatismes abdominaux, nous devons surveiller une éventuelle infection péritonéale, la formation d'abcès ou d'œdème viscéral. Sans complication et avec du calme et beaucoup de repos, votre frère devrait cependant se rétablir en quelques semaines…**

**\- Du calme et du repos …** » marmonna Dean en regardant ses chaussures. « **C'est pas trop le style de Lachie…**

**\- Monsieur Gallagher** » continua le médecin sur un autre ton « **je dois vous prévenir que nous avons été obligé de sédater fortement votre frère. Il n'a pas été un patient des plus faciles, et nous n'avons pas eu d'autres choix que de lui administrer des calmants puissants pour son propre bien…**

**\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… ? **» Fit l'ainé à lui-même. « **Combien de temps est-ce qu'il va rester dans les vapes ? **» demanda-t-il alors en relevant les yeux.

\- « **Il ne devrait pas reprendre connaissance avant demain matin…** **au mieux**.» Fit le médecin calmement. « **Il est actuellement toujours en soins intensifs mais va être très prochainement transféré dans une chambre où vous pourrez le voir. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher quand se sera le cas. Ça ne devait plus être long.** » finit-il avant de repartir en direction inverse.

\- « **Attendez, Doc ?** » hurla Dean en rattrapant l'homme dans le couloir. « **Mon deuxième frère, Chase, était aussi dans l'accident. Est-ce que vous avez de ses nouvelles ?**

**\- Non, je suis désolé. Mes collègues doivent s'en occuper en ce moment… mais je vais me renseigner, d'accord ?** »

.

Dean opina maladroitement. Il sentit alors une main posée sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se retourna ce n'était pas Heidi mais Lara qui le regardait tendrement. Juste derrière se tenait Vince les bras croisés et Jordan qui avait encerclé sa petite amie en réconfort.

.

\- « **Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes arrivés ?** » Demanda t-il en fixant ses coéquipiers.

\- « **Assez pour entendre le speech du doc…** » Répondit Lara en lui souriant affectueusement.

\- « **Du repos pour Lachie, hein ?** » fit Vince en s'approchant « **Il vont nous en faire un dépressif…** » lança-t-il avec un rictus consolateur, en prenant bougon son portable qui sonnait dans sa poche, avant de se mettre en retrait pour répondre à l'appel.

.

Dean sourit légèrement à la remarque de son supérieur en remontant les sourcils. Lachie ne supportait pas l'inactivité pendant quelques heures, alors pendant plusieurs semaines… _son frère allait dépérir_.

.

\- « **Bon, les gars je suis désolé mais on a du boulot…** » grogna alors le coordinateur des opérations en revenant vers le petit groupe « **je viens d'avoir un appel : une dispute de bureau à Beaconsfield qui a mal tournée. Un des gars s'est fait défoncer le crâne avec le clavier de l'ordinateur et l'autre a fait un vol plané par la fenêtre – troisième étage. Visiblement il est toujours attaché avec des câbles du PC. Jordan et Heidi vous venez avec moi…** » Fit-il avant de faire un signe à Lara pour qu'elle s'approche. « **Tu me gardes un œil sur lui, OK ?** » chuchota-t-il à la jeune femme en fixant Dean. « **Et préviens-moi dés qu'il y a des nouvelles de Chase…** »

.

Lara acquiesça et retourna auprès de son partenaire pendant que les trois autres sauveteurs quittaient le bâtiment.

.

.

\- « **Dean Gallagher ?** » Demanda une infirmière en rejoignant la salle d'attente.

\- « **Oui ! Comment va Chase ?** » S'empressa le plus vieux des frères aussitôt en se retournant face à la femme.

\- « **Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je viens juste vous avertir que votre frère Lachie a été transféré dans la chambre 405 au quatrième étage, Bâtiment C. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le désirez.** »

.

Dean fit alors un signe de tête léger en remerciement. Mais s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son plus jeune frère très bientôt il ne garantirait pas son attitude maitrisée et sa patience déjà pressurée. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué avant de prendre tout de même le chemin vers la chambre de son second frère, talonné de près par Lara.

.

Il trouva la porte 405 en quelques minutes et entra donc dans la pièce aseptisée sans préavis. Son frère était allongé dans un lit blanc, et malgré cela la couleur de son teint ne ressortait pas par rapport aux draps. Il était pâle, les yeux clos, les bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, dont l'un plâtré du coude jusqu'aux doigts. Son torse, nu, était bandé entièrement et un pansement recouvrait une partie de son front. Une canule nasale se promenait au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et il était évidement perfusé à son bras gauche.

.

\- « **C'est dingue de le voir comme ça. Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu aussi calme…** » Lança Lara en s'approchant du lit.

\- « **Étant enfant c'est Lachie qu'on a emmené le plus de fois à l'hôpital. Il pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des trucs à la con, et ça lui valait toujours un certain nombre de points de suture. J'avais qu'une peur c'est que Chase le suive et fasse pareil…** » répondit Dean en fixant son cadet.

\- « **Et alors, ça été le cas? Chase le filait ?**

**\- Ouais c'est arrivé quelques fois, mais en règle générale c'est moi qu'il suivait… et du coup il faisait plutôt les miennes de conneries…**

**\- Ça m'étonne pas à vrai dire. **»Lara sourit ouvertement en imaginant les trois Gallagher en pleine crise d'adolescence.

.

Dean se surprit également à étaler un rictus jovial discret. Lui-même se revoyait quelques années auparavant accompagné de ses deux frères : l'un en mode solitaire prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention et se mettre dans les situations toujours plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et l'autre collé à ses talons, imitant chacun de ses faits et gestes, essayant coute que coute d'obtenir son approbation sur n'importe quoi par n'importe quel moyen.

Ce n'est que lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte que le présent le percuta de plein fouet, refaisant tomber ce masque soucieux sur son visage.

Un homme d'environ une cinquantaine d'années venait de passer la porte de la chambre de Lachie. Habillé d'une blouse blanche avec un stéthoscope autour du cou, il s'avança d'un pas assuré, les traits tirés, agrémenté d'une mine sombre. Dean savait qu'il n'était pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles rien qu'à son regard ombreux.

.

\- « **Vous êtes Dean Gallagher ?** » Fit l'homme d'une voix grave. « **On m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici. Je suis le Dr Bennett, médecin en charge de votre plus jeune frère. **

**\- Comment va Chase ?** » Demanda le sauveteur n'étant finalement pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir la réponse vu le visage fermé du docteur qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- « **Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser. **»Répondit l'intéressé résolu en s'avançant tout de même prudemment. « **Mais je crains que son état ne soit très sérieux monsieur Gallagher.**

**\- Inutile de prendre des pincettes avec moi docteur, je suis sauveteur. Dites-moi à quel point c'est… 'sérieux'. **» Dean resta statique, son cœur tambourinait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine comme si ce dernier ne demandait qu'à exploser.

\- «** Très bien**. » Acquiesça le médecin d'un air grave. « **Commençons alors par ce qui est positif – **_**même si ça reste éphémère**_** : votre frère ne présente aucune fracture de ses membres supérieurs ou inférieurs, ce qui est tout à fait miraculeux lorsque l'on sait à quel point l'accident qu'il a subit a été violent. Il a cependant un bon nombre de côtes fêlées et une large panoplie d'hématomes plus ou moins importants que nous surveillons de près. En ce qui concerne son avant bras, la veine céphalique a été sérieusement endommagée mais non sectionnée. L'hémorragie a donc été maitrisée, mais il a toutefois perdu énormément de sang et nous avons peur que son cerveau eut un manque considérable d'oxygène, ce qui n'arrange pas notre problème majeur…**

**\- Qui est ? **» L'aîné des Gallagher le savait, la mauvaise nouvelle arrivait maintenant.

**\- Le traumatisme crânien ...**

**\- Donc pas de fractures mais c'est la tête qui a tout pris, c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui, j'en ai peur**. » Approuva le médecin en fixant le sauveteur avec sévérité. « **Nous avons effectué des radiographies de son crâne de face et de profil ainsi qu'une tomodensitométrie cérébrale… et malheureusement Chase présente un épanchement important de sang entre l'os temporal et la dure-mère. Son cerveau est bridé par l'accumulation du sang qui résulte de la rupture de l'artère méningée moyenne. Dans la logique continuité de son état, le tronc cérébral qui, comme vous le savait régule la respiration et le rythme cardiaque – entre autre – sera totalement comprimé et votre frère ne pourra plus respirer par lui-même, tout comme son cœur n'arrivera plus à se maintenir à un rythme normal, ce qui l'amènera inévitablement vers son décès…**

**\- Combien de temps ? **» Fit Dean d'une voix grave non assurée.

\- «** Eh bien, si on ne fait rien, je crains malheureusement qu'il ne passe pas la nuit prochaine**. »

.

L'ainé des Gallagher se passa une main nerveuse sur sa bouche moite et tourna son regard vers Lara à la recherche de ses yeux clairs auxquels il se rattachait si souvent : véritable bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêcherait de se noyer dans ce cauchemar vivant. Il déglutit difficilement en regardant les prunelles attristés de sa partenaire avant de se re-concentrer vers le quinquagénaire qui lui laissa donc quelques secondes pour 'digérer' la nouvelle.

.

\- «** Si c'est un hématome extra-dural, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'opérer, non ?** » Lança-t-il en faisant l'inventaire de ses propres connaissances.

\- «** En effet mais c'est une intervention extrêmement complexe… **»Commença le médecin austère.

\- «** Ça m'est égal. Il faut quand même tenter le coup !**

**\- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais avoir besoin de l'approbation de son représentant titulaire thérapeutique donc v….**

**\- Notre père n'est pas là, il est en Europe, il ne sera jamais revenu à temps…**

**\- Votre père est le second mandataire, d'après son dossier, vous êtes le premier décisionnaire en ce qui concerne son état médical. **»

.

Dean eu un temps de pause. Chase l'avait donc choisi, lui, pour prendre des décisions importantes sur sa propre santé, ou même survie… comme maintenant. _Depuis quand avait-il changé ses papiers pour remplacer leur père comme titulaire thérapeutique principal pour le mettre lui à la place ?_ Il releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux du médecin devant lui.

.

\- «** Dans ce cas, allez-y **» Lança-t-il encore confus «** faites ce qu'il faut pour le sauver.**

**\- Monsieur Gallagher… comme j'ai essayé de vous le dire, il faut savoir que l'opération dont nous parlons est grandement risquée. Les chances que votre frère survive à une intervention de cet ordre sont minimes ….**

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? Que si on ne fait rien il meurt, mais si vous l'opérez il y passe de toute façon ?**

**\- Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre c'est que si la chirurgie ne lui est pas fatale – ce qui est en soit malheureusement une possibilité – il y a un fort risque que Chase ne se réveille jamais du coma qui en résultera. Nous avons été obligés de relancer son cœur deux fois avant de le stabiliser. Son état est extrêmement précaire et …**

**\- Mais il a quand même une chance avec cette intervention, non ? **» Les bras de Dean s'agitaient vigoureusement alors que son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre.

\- «** En effet, mais…**

**\- Dans ce cas c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre tranquillement qu'il meurt ! Vous avez dit qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit si on le laissait comme ça… alors la question ne se pose pas. Opérez-le ! **» Le sauveteur se surprit à trembler, sa respiration était courte. Nul doute qu'il aurait fait exploser le tensiomètre si quelqu'un avait eu l'intension de surveiller sa pression artérielle.

\- «** Bien. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous aviez bien conscience des risques…** » Le médecin regarda Dean sur le point de craquer nerveusement. « **Je suis vraiment désolé d'être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.** **Je pense que le mieux pour vous est de rentrer chez vous et de vous reposer un instant. L'opération va durer plusieurs heures. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je vous tiendrais au courant… personnellement.**

**\- Non, je reste.** » Gronda Dean en passant une seconde fois la main sur son visage tendu et en baissant les yeux.

.

Le médecin fixa alors Lara avec insistance. Cette dernière fit un signe de tête positif, faisant comprendre qu'elle allait s'occuper de son partenaire et essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Si Dean restait plusieurs heures dans cet hôpital à attendre de savoir si son frère aller survivre ou non, il expérimenterait probablement '_un pétage de plombs'_ à grande échelle, ce qui lui vaudrait donc, dans son intérêt, l'administration d'une double dose de Valium pour le calmer et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le troisième Gallagher dans un lit d'hôpital – deux étaient déjà plus que difficile à supporter – à savoir si elle allait arriver à le convaincre de partir, c'était une autre histoire. Mais si quelqu'un pouvait y arriver, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 8._

* * *

_._

Ses deux mains étaient agrippées au barreau supérieur blanc froid du pied de lit d'hôpital de Lachie, ses yeux fixés sur ce dernier, sans pour autant le regarder vraiment. Il n'arrivait pas encore à mesurer la part d'inquiétude, de colère et de désespoir qui s'était incrustée dans sa tête et dans son cœur un mélange de sentiments acariâtres et incontrôlables qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur à la manière d'un parasite nuisible et indestructible. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Dean Gallagher était perdu, totalement impuissant face aux évènements. Il devait juste attendre, être patient, et ce n'était pas un trait de caractère très poussé chez les Gallagher – père et fils.

.

\- « **Dean…** » commença Lara juste derrière son ami. « **Aller, viens, il est pratiquement trois heures, t'as besoin de manger quelque chose.** »

.

La jeune sauveteuse ne savait pas si son partenaire ne l'avait pas entendu ou s'il avait tout simplement fait semblant de ne pas l'écouter, mais dans tous les cas il n'avait pas répondu. Il restait debout, fixe, ses yeux éternellement accrochés sur le visage de son second frère en face de lui. Il n'avait pas tourné la tête ou même esquissé le moindre mouvement au son de sa voix. Elle fit donc un pas en avant et posa une fois de plus une main légère sur son épaule tendue.

.

\- « **Dean ?** » redit-elle doucement pour tenter de le sortir de sa torpeur.

**\- Hum… **

**\- Viens, ça ne sert à rien de rester là**. »

.

Cette fois, le sauveteur se retourna pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa collègue. Ils étaient froids, un mélange de fureur, d'exaspération, d'aboulie et d'effarement.

.

\- « **Je peux pas… les laisser**. » Finit-il par dire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de sa main droite.

\- « **Tu ne peux rien faire de plus ici. Lachie ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin et Chase est en chirurgie. Tu as besoin de te vider un peu l'esprit…**

**\- Je sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin, mais certainement pas d'oublier…**

**\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. **» Le coupa Lara qui voyait bien que son partenaire était plus qu'à cran, et commençait à monter le ton. « **Regarde-toi bon sang. T'as vu dans l'état que tu es ? … Et il faut que tu manges quelque chose.** » Continua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleus. « **Qu'est-ce que va dire Chase quand il va se réveiller s'il te trouve à moitié dans les vapes par hypoglycémie, avec une tête de zombi comme celle que tu te payes maintenant…** » fit-elle en posant ses doigts délicats sur la joue gauche de son collègue avec un rictus réconfortant.

.

Sur la remarque, Dean esquissa un léger sourire. Chase serait totalement capable de l'enguirlander juste parce qu'il avait une salle tête, et ensuite le railler sur le fait qu'il paraissait dix ans plus vieux – _Bref une attitude typique à la Chase Gallagher_. En fait il donnerait tout pour entendre son petit frère râler et se moquer de lui au moment présent. Le fait était qu'il ne savait même pas s'il allait réentendre le son de sa voix un jour… et les yeux de Dean s'assombrirent de nouveau.

.

\- « **Il faut que je sois là si… au cas, où…** » Ses mains s'accrochèrent une seconde fois au barreau du lit juste à côté de lui.

\- « **OK, écoute. Voilà ce que je te propose : Je te ramène chez toi pour que tu prennes une douche et que tu te changes. Tu manges juste un petit quelque chose et je te ramène ici dans la foulée. Pas de détours, pas d'entourloupe, tu seras de retour en moins de deux.** » Lança Lara en décrochant les mains de son partenaire du lit de Lachie. « **Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…** »

.

Dean suivit les yeux de la jeune femme sur son propre uniforme. Son pantalon était poussiéreux, un mélange de blanc et de gris sale, coupé à certains endroits du aux bouts de verre pendant l'intervention. Quant à son T-shirt et à sa veste de secouriste, la couleur bleue avait déteint au profit d'un violacé rougeâtre du sang de ses frères qui s'était incrusté dans les fibres et qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas totalement séché. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais ses habits, et même ses mains, étaient marqués de l'accident responsable de l'état de ses cadets, et il avait tout d'un coup l'envie subite de déchirer ses vêtements qui lui brulaient la peau au même titre que son inquiétude lui brulait l'estomac.

Lara remonta alors le menton de Dean de ses doigts fins et lui fit signe de la suivre vers la sortie d'un coup d'œil affectif – son partenaire était sur le point de craquer nerveusement, elle pouvait le sentir.

.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement du sauveteur. Ce dernier avait eu la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, ses yeux perdus dans le paysage qui défilait à la même allure que ses préoccupations.

.

\- «** Je te laisse rentrer et prendre une douche. Je vais juste appeler Vince et Michelle pour leur donner les nouvelles et je te rejoins…** » Fit Lara en se garant dans la rue devant chez Dean avant de couper le moteur.

\- « **Sous la douche ?** » Lança son partenaire malgré lui avec un léger sourire, un peu triste mais bien réel.

.

Il ne laissa cependant pas répondre la jeune femme à ses taquineries habituelles qu'il ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour se diriger vers son appartement, laissant alors une Lara enjôleuse malgré elle derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur le salon… rangé. Quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait déjà trébuché sur une paire de baskets de Chase ou marché sur ses chaussettes en boule qu'il avait tendance à laisser un peu partout – _tout comme la majorité de ses affaires d'ailleurs_.

Dean fit quelques pas, posa ses clés sur le bar et s'avança vers le canapé. Tout était propre, ordonné, pas de magazines de motos ou de football en vrac sur les coussins – ou même par terre – pas de chemise sale ou jean déjà porté mainte fois sur la table basse. Il y avait juste cette photo de lui, une main autour des épaules de Chase, tous deux habillés en sauveteur arborant le même sourire serein, posée sur le petit meuble de coin à côté du divan. Il s'assit alors sur le canapé et récupéra, les mains tremblantes, le cadre photo qu'il toisa tristement.

Malgré le fait qu'il insistait continuellement auprès de son frère sur un déménagement nécessaire à son bien être personnel, Dean aimait savoir Chase avec lui. Il n'avait pas été confiant et tranquille quand ses cadets lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient prendre un appartement, même si dans la logique des choses il ne pouvait pas héberger indéfiniment Chase – puis Lachie quand il était revenu d'Afganistan. Mais le fait était qu'il n'aurait jamais du le laisser partir aussi rapidement après l'arrivée de son second frère. Il aurait du demander à Chase d'attendre encore un peu avant d'emménager avec Lachie. Il aurait du mieux veillé sur ses frères après tout c'était son boulot d'ainé… _et il avait échoué lamentablement_.

Dean fixa son plus jeune frère à l'intérieur du cadre photo, seulement il ne voyait plus son sourire, la seule image qui lui revenait à l'esprit était celle de Chase allongé dans la rue, le crâne défoncé, le sang recouvrant ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Il pouvait encore entendre l'électrocardiogramme et son sifflement aigu et continu du tracé plat. Pas de pulsation cardiaque, pas de respiration, pas de vie. Chase était mort pendant trois minutes et quarante huit secondes sous ses yeux.

Le tremblement de ses mains s'intensifia alors, et avant qu'il ne puisse se contenir il jeta et explosa le cadre sur le mur à côté de lui d'une force qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il se leva alors, parcourut son appartement des yeux, les dents serrées. S'il ne pouvait rien faire à l'hôpital, là ses nerfs pouvaient s'exprimer à volonté… _il était temps de mettre un peu le désordre_.

.

.

Lorsque Lara apparut à l'entrée quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva un appartement dévasté. Les chaises étaient retournées – certaines d'entres elles cassées – la vaisselle était éparpillée par terre, les cousins du canapé avaient été balancés…, elle avait du mal à reconnaitre la pièce principale dans laquelle elle avait mis les pieds si souvent durant ces dernières années. Même pendant les longs mois où Chase avait vécu avec son grand frère, Lara ne se souvenait pas d'une telle anarchie – et pourtant elle aurait pu jurer de temps à autre qu'une tornade était passée dans le salon. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de tempête mais plutôt de l'apocalypse.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur son partenaire situé à son opposé. Il était assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, les genoux recroquevillés, ses bras posés aléatoirement sur ses cuisses et sa tête droite, le regard vers l'horizon, fixant une image qu'elle ne voyait pas et ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas voir. Elle s'approcha alors doucement et s'assied juste à côté de Dean. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de voir ses yeux qu'elle savait que l'homme à côté d'elle pleurait – et s'était probablement la première fois, après toutes ces années d'amitié et de partenariat, qu'elle voyait des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

.

\- « **T'as changé de déco ?... Je préférais l'ancienne.** » Lança la jeune femme dans la même position que son ami.

\- « **J'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage. Le boulot et tout ça…** » Répondit Dean d'une voix rauque sans bouger le moindre muscle.

\- « **Me la fait pas Gallagher, tes mains tremblent encore… j'espère au moins que ça ta défoulé.**»

Dean baissa la tête, son front pratiquement posé sur ses genoux. Non, de toute évidence, 'désordonner' son appartement n'avait pas été suffisant.

\- «** Je… je ne peux pas…** » commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas lui-même.

\- « **Tu ne peux pas quoi ?** » demanda alors doucement Lara en posant une main sur sa nuque.

\- « **…le perdre !** » Cracha le sauveteur en relevant la tête et en regardant sa partenaire fixement. « **Je ne peux pas le perdre…** »

.

La jeune femme soutint le regard de son ami et posa sa tempe sur son épaule, enfouissant ses cheveux blond au creux de son cou. C'était une première pour Dean Gallagher : exprimer ses émotions. A part lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait – _comme ça de but en blanc sur le toit d'un immeuble à côté d'un autre en feu, bref l'adrénaline probablement_ – son partenaire était d'un maladroit pathologique sur tout ce qui touchait son étalage affectif. _Mais là c'était différent…_

_._

\- « **Ça n'arrivera pas **»Souffla-t-elle«** Chase va se battre… et il va s'en sortir. C'est ton frère après tout, et vous autres les Gallagher, vous n'abandonnez jamais.** » Elle se blottit un peu plus avant de relever finalement les yeux vers le visage de son partenaire à seulement quelques centimètres. « **Il est pratiquement aussi têtu que toi de toute façon, on va pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se laisse faire sans broncher. Je te paris qu'il va foutre en l'air le soi-disant pronostic du doc… il sera réveillé en moins de deux après son opé' à se plaindre que les télévisions dans les hôpitaux sont trop petites et à te réclamer un kébab parce que la bouffe là-bas est pas assez calorique à son goût.** »

.

Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes, Lara arborant un de ses sourires les plus réconfortants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose finalement son front sur celui de Dean en soutient.

.

\- « **Il est fort… tout comme toi**. » Susurra-t-elle doucement en sentant le souffle chaud de son partenaire sur son menton et dans son cou.

.

Dean posa alors sa main droite sur la joue de Lara, le bout de ses doigts caressant doucement les cheveux volants de la jeune femme derrière son oreille, et il s'approcha précautionneusement. Il marqua une pose éphémère laissant à sa partenaire le choix de ses intentions mais lorsqu'il vit que son amie avait elle aussi réduit l'espace entre eux, il n'hésita plus et posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après toutes ces années où il s'était imaginé ce moment, aucune de ces attentes n'avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'il ressentait au présent. Mais si son premier baisé avait été gracieux, ceux qui vinrent ensuite furent happés par la fougue, et en seulement quelques secondes, Dean attrapa Lara sous ses cuisses pour l'installer à cheval sur les siennes. Elle retira habilement son T-shirt avant de poser ses mains vers sa ceinture, ses lèvres ne détachant que très rarement sa peau bouillante. Ses mains puissantes encerclaient la jeune femme, caressant son dos jusqu'à ses cheveux maintenant détachés, la retenant sous une emprise qu'elle se délectait avec jouissance. Si dévaster son appartement n'avait pas été un défouloir des plus rassasiants pour Dean, la compagnie de la jeune femme allait très certainement bien plus le détendre…

.

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

_Miracle ! Ça marche ! _

_Bon après un léger souci de compte fanfic, je peux enfin poster ce chapitre 9 correctement ^^_

_Désolée donc pour ce délai…_

_Enjoy…_

_._

* * *

_Chapitre 9._

* * *

_._

Si le ciel arborait encore un panache de couleurs chaudes, nul doute que la luminosité s'amoindrissait rapidement au fil des minutes. Il ne faudrait probablement pas plus d'une heure avant que l'éclairage public n'illumine les rues de la ville et les devantures des maisons. Il pouvait d'ailleurs déjà voir apparaitre quelques étoiles discrètes en regardant par la vitre de la voiture de sa partenaire. Le trajet avait été aussi calme que lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené à son appartement, seulement malgré la situation et l'appréhension de retourner en enfer, il se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé – même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Dès qu'il passa de nouveau le seuil de la porte de l'hôpital, sa tension repartit donc à la hausse. Il avait compris ce que Lara voulait dire par '_se vider un peu l'esprit'_, et finalement elle avait totalement réussi sa mission, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais le fait de se retrouver dans ces couloirs blancs une fois de plus, le ramena à la réalité – aussi dure soit-elle.

Dean avait d'abord fait un détour par l'accueil, mais comme il s'y attendait l'infirmière lui annonça que son petit frère n'était pas sorti du bloc et n'en savait guère d'avantage que cela. Finalement c'était une bonne chose, puisque aussi irritant que cela pouvait être de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son cadet, cette exaspération lui susurrait malgré tout que Chase, au moment présent, n'était pas mort sur cette satanée table de chirurgie….

Il prit donc le chemin du bâtiment C, Lara toujours à ses côtés, espérant que Lachie reprenne connaissance plus tôt que prévu. Après tout ce dernier avait tendance à inhiber sérieusement les effets des anesthésiques. Il ne savait pas si c'était du à son entrainement militaire ou tout simplement à son fort tempérament mais même les médicaments avaient du mal à le calmer. Quoiqu'il en soit, il attendrait désespérément que son second frère rouvre les yeux durant la nuit, lui offrant au moins un minimum d'explications pour le faire patienter de la terreur qui l'oppressait de perdre son plus jeune cadet.

Mais même si une chambre d'hôpital était loin d'être l'environnement favori de Dean, il s'était fait à l'idée que la chaise à côté du lit de Lachie allait être sans équivoque sa meilleure amie pendant les longues heures à venir – sachant qu'il devrait probablement forcer Lara à aller se reposer chez elle à un moment ou à un autre durant la nuit à venir. En revanche, ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas fut sans nul doute de se retrouver nez à nez avec un étranger en entrant dans la pièce aseptisée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors aussitôt lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'homme – plutôt petit, mais pas plus accueillant pour autant.

Ce dernier était droit comme un piquet. Il s'était retourné en entendant les pas s'approcher dans le couloir. Les mains légèrement rougies, égratignées à certains endroits, et son visage ecchymosé, laissés supposer que le quadragénaire s'était battu très récemment. Il ne fallut qu'un coup d'œil de Dean pour comprendre que l'asiatique en face de lui faisait partie des assaillants du Bar, responsables de la mauvaise soirée de Chase et Lachie la veille au soir. Le japonais était à coté de la penderie de son cadet, et à en juger les affaires au sol, nul doute qu'il était le responsable du désordre – même si son attitude maitrisée pouvait prédire le contraire.

Dean n'attendit pas que l'intrus ouvre la bouche il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise grise probablement hors de prix et le plaqua contre le mur avec férocité, ses yeux foudroyant son adversaire.

.

\- « **Je vous conseille fortement de me lâcher.** » Lança l'asiatique doucement comme si la menace en face de lui ne l'inquiétait absolument pas.

\- « **Je te conseille fortement de me dire ce que tu fous dans la chambre de mon frère.** » Répondit Dean sur un ton plus grave.

\- « **L'un de mes…** » l'homme fit une pose agrémentée d'un sourire sournois « **… amis, a eu un 'accident' aujourd'hui, je me suis juste trompé de chambre. Elles se ressemblent toutes, c'est un vrai casse-tête pour se retrouver au bon endroit dans ces hôpitaux australiens…**

**\- Tu veux dire un de tes hommes de mains.**

**\- Il travaille pour moi en effet mais n'en reste pas moins un ami...proche.**

**\- Un ami qui a tenté de tuer mes frères en explosant leur bagnole dans un carrefour rempli de monde.** » Cracha le plus vieux des Gallagher en soulevant un peu plus le col gris.

\- « **Dean, arrête**. » Fit Lara en posant sa main sur le bras de son partenaire.

\- « **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. **» Répondit l'intrus qui avait tout de même du mal à respirer. «** Mais je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'écouter cette jolie blonde…** »

.

Le sauveteur regarda fixement les yeux de son opposant, les dents serrées, sans lâcher prise.

.

\- « **Deano !** » Cette fois c'est Vince qui fit son apparition à la porte d'entrée de la chambre. « **C'est bon lâche-le…**

**\- Je veux savoir pourquoi…** » gronda Dean en appuyant son avant bras contre la gorge du l'homme.

\- « **Comme je viens de le dire, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.** » S'étouffa le quadragénaire.

\- « **Dean, c'est bon, arrête ! Tout de suite !** » ordonna le coordinateur en rejoignant ses deux sauveteurs.

.

L'ainé des Gallagher s'exécuta malgré lui et s'écarta d'un pas en arrière de l'étranger qui tenta de reprendre contenance en brossant sa chemise de sa main et en réajustant sa veste sur mesure de ses doigts légèrement tremblants. Dean resta statique tel un mur de glace en face du japonais qui du donc se faufiler entre Lara et Vince pour sortir et atteindre le couloir. Les sauveteurs le suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de trois autres hommes, tous asiatiques, le rejoignirent justement devant la porte. Les deux à l'arrière semblaient être les gardes du corps de celui qui se tenait devant, la cinquantaine, l'air acariâtre et vicieux.

S'il n'avait pas essayé de le cacher, Dean aurait pu jurer que le doyen du groupe semblait surpris de voir l'un de ses disciples sortir de la chambre de Lachie, et l'ainé des Gallagher ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ils disparurent pourtant tous les quatre dans une seconde chambre au fond du même couloir, non sans leur avoir lancé un regard provocant.

.

\- « **Ok, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Deano, c'était qui ce type dans la chambre de Lachie?** » demanda alors Vince en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- « **Pour tout te dire j'en sais rien. Mais je crois qu'il est responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce matin…** » Répondit l'intéressé en se rapprochant du lit de son frère. «** T'as vu les bleus qu'il avait sur la tronche, je suis sûr qu'il était dans ce bar hier soir avec Lachie et Chase… **

**\- Heu va falloir recommencer depuis le début là, parce que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre Deano.** »

.

L'ainé des Gallagher s'assied donc sur l'une des chaises et commença son récit sur la bagarre de la veille impliquant ses cadets dans ce fameux Pub, insistant sur le fait que le soi disant accident dans lequel s'étaient retrouvés Chase et Lachie dans la matinée n'avait en fin de compte, selon lui, rien d'un accident. Si Lara restait tranquille, Vince, lui, avait du mal à tenir en place. Mais le fait était qu'il avait lui-même ramené des preuves qu'il s'agissait bien d'un acte délibéré. Il attendit donc que Dean finisse son histoire avant de prendre la parole.

.

\- « **Ça explique pas mal de choses en effet** » Fit le plus vieux en sortant une tablette tactile de son sac de sauveteurs « **J'ai récupéré les vidéos de surveillance des avenues où a eu lieu l'accident de ce matin, un pote flic me les a laissées contre heu … **_**ouais, enfin c'est sans importance**_**. Bref,** » continua Vince en appuyant sur la touche lecture. « **Comme on peut le voir, on est loin d'une collision banale. Cette berline noire là, grille le feu, dévie légèrement et accélère pour foncer directement dans la Ford grise…**

**\- Celle de Lachie et Chase. **» Dit Lara doucement.

\- « **Exactement, et regarde ça….** » Le coordinateur de l'unité changea de vidéo et remit l'écran devant ses sauveteurs. « **Quelques rues avant, la même voiture suivait tes frangins Deano. On voit la Ford accélérer – Lachie avait du la repérer je pense – la berline prend une allée sur le côté et **_**bam**_**, elle se retrouve dans le carrefour. Pas de trace de freinage, pas d'évitement. Ça nous dit qu'une chose ça: c'était totalement prémédité ! **»

.

Dean récupéra la tablette pour se repasser les vidéos. Le choc avait été brutal. L'image était mauvaise, mais on pouvait voir distinctement l'impact, les tonneaux – le chaos en quelques secondes.

.

\- « **Les deux gars de la Berline, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupée. Le passager était mort. Les airbags n'ont pas fonctionné, ça n'était probablement pas prévu au programme**. » Lança Lara en ramenant ses doigts à sa bouche par le stress. « **Le conducteur était dans un état critique, mais de toute évidence il s'en est sorti et je dirais sans m'avancer qu'il se trouve juste au bout de ce couloir.** » Fit-elle en regardant Vince, inquiète.

\- « **Une enquête est en cours mais…** » Commença le plus vieux en remontant les sourcils.

\- « **… Mais s'ils ont essayé de tuer mes frangins une fois, ils vont recommencer en sachant qu'ils ont foiré leur coup la première fois.** » Le coupa Dean toujours les yeux braqués sur les images de l'accident. « **Et rien de mieux qu'un hôpital pour arriver à ses fins. **

**\- Tu crois que ton petit pote qui vient de sortir de là essayait de finir le boulot ?** » S'indigna Vince.

\- « **Non, ou peut-être bien, j'en sais rien. Mais dans tous les cas il cherchait quelque chose dans les affaires de Lachie pour sûr**. » Dean repassait la vidéo encore et encore, ne pouvant défaire ses yeux de l'appareil.

\- « **Tu penses que ton frère leur a pris quelque chose ? Et que c'est pour ça qu'ils essayent de le tuer…** **?**» Demanda Lara qui voyait son partenaire obnubilé par la scène de l'accident.

\- « **C'est Lachie. Qui sait ?** » Grommela l'ainé des Gallagher. « **Mais quelque chose m'échappe. T'as vu la tête du type – le boss – dans le couloir ? Il avait l'air surpris de voir un de ses gars avec nous… c'est comme si, je sais pas… comme s'il était pas vraiment au courant de ce qui se passe.**

**\- T'as pu voir ça en regardant à peine trois secondes Mr-je-mitraille-les-gens-avec-mes-yeux-de-mafieux ? **» Lança le plus vieux les mains sur les hanches.

\- « **J'en sais rien Vince… mais ce que je vois là, maintenant, c'est mes deux frères dans ce foutu hôpital.** » Répondit Dean en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de sa main libre « **J'ai besoin de réponses, rapidement,… et s'il faut que j'aille parler au boss de la mafia Japonaise du coin pour en avoir et ben je vais pas me gêner.**

**\- Non mais t'es malade ! **» S'indigna Lara en prenant la tablette des mains de son partenaire dont les images l'avaient de toute évidence fait péter un câble. « **Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui a commandité ça… tu veux te retrouver dans le même état que tes frangins ?! **»

.

Dean ne prit pas en compte la remarque de sa partenaire et traversa la chambre de quelques pas nerveux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

.

\- « **Putain de Gallagher… ils sont tous plus têtus les uns que les autres.** » Cracha Vince en suivant son sauveteur dans le long couloir. « **Dean!**» Cria-t-il en retenant son ami par le bras. « **Ecoute. On va aller parler à ce type, tous les deux… mais pas maintenant. Il faut qu'on en sache plus avant. Juste… attends que Lachi se réveille et nous donne sa version, on y verra peut être plus clair avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. **» Finit-il en se plaçant entre Dean et le reste du couloir.

\- «** J'ai déjà essayé de le faire parler hier soir quand je les ai ramené devant leur appart'. Il agissait comme si c'était juste une bagarre de bar habituel… légitime défense selon lui.** » Dean affaissa ses épaules et inspira fortement. «** C'est Lachi, Vince, il a reçu un entrainement militaire pour savoir la fermer quand c'est nécessaire et franchement il excelle dans ce domaine…**

**\- Sauf que là c'est différent. Hier soir ils s'en sont sortis avec juste quelques bleus. Aujourd'hui Chase est dans un état critique. S'il a avoir quelque chose avec ce qui s'est passé,… la culpabilité le fera parler. **»

.

Dean releva la tête, regarda son ami tristement puis la porte de la chambre du conducteur de la berline noire à seulement quelques pas, et de nouveau son coordinateur d'équipe. Il acquiesça finalement, les poings serrés, avant de se rediriger nonchalamment vers la chambre de son frère la tête baissée.

Ce n'est que lorsque que Vince posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter avant d'atteindre son but qu'il releva finalement les yeux, inquisiteur. En face d'eux arrivait le médecin responsable de Chase – le Dr Bennett – et la mine qu'il affichait n'aidait pas Dean à desserrer ses doigts.

.

* * *

.


End file.
